Dangerous
by Tasie
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue

AN: This is the Prologue chapter in what I hope is an interesting story. I have been an active reader of Sailor Moon Fanfiction for about 3 years and since some people seem to be under the impression that I have some semblance of talent I've decided to submit this in. If you enjoyed it review or email me at tasie16@yahoo.com. I look forward to your feedback.  

The sound of the door opening caused all the regulars looked up out of habit and their first thought was that it was just a girl. 

Then they took a second glance, and realized what many others already had figured out.

She was gorgeous but if one put that aside, there was something else about her…

The way she carried herself, there was a flavor of mystery around her. 

A sense of danger that suddenly filled room.

She walked into the smoke filled room with her eyes narrowed, looking determined and dangerous. 

It wasn't a frightening dangerous. 

No, this woman eluded an aura of pleasurable danger, for all that she was wearing, she sincerely didn't look like she could hurt anyone but then looks were deceiving…  

She was wearing a tight black tank top with pure white angel wings on the back; as if she were some tainted angel from the pits of hell. A pair of leather pants rode dangerously low on her hips and her black stiletto boots clicked against the floor with purpose as she walked through the quiet crowd. 

Not at all bothered by the silence. 

She had been there twice already this week, ordering the same thing, never saying more than a few words and leaving with a different man. They didn't leave at the same time, but it was obvious they ended up together when neither one of them returned.

With her thick shoulder length silvery blonde hair swaying with every movement, the mystery woman continued her stride across the floor until she reached an empty table and swung the chair around so she could sit backwards. 

She waited impatiently for the waitress to bring her a drink. 

Raising her hand, she gently pushed her designer sunglasses down her nose far enough for her ultramarine eyes to make a brief and subtle scan of the room before quickly pushing them back up.  

She didn't care that the night was pitch black.

When the busy waitress finally came to her, she watched the other woman hurriedly place the mug in front of her and walk away to tend to the other customers. As soon as the waitress left in one motion she lifted the mug to her lips and drunk it all down with a vigor that had all eyes in the room on her. 

Not that they weren't already.

Feeling a certain pair of eyes on her, she decided to give them something to look at.

Arching her back, she displayed the curves of her body clearly and gave attention to her generous cleavage. She then shifted her neck to expose that particular feature, running her slim fingers along the veins in her throat, receiving a growl or two in appreciation of that slender attribute. 

Continuing her little game for ten more minutes, she lifted and twisted her body in certain places. 

Increasingly bored, she returned her attention to her recently refilled mug, while sending a silent fervent prayer that her tolerance for alcohol had improved over the years. Gradually she drained the cup and slowly dragged the back of her hand across her mouth to get rid of the excess waste and was about to wipe it on her pants before changing her mind. 

Raising her hand to her mouth, she took her tongue and slowly dragged it across her skin, licking the rest off her hand in one smooth stroke.

The waitress came again to refill but she shook her head; she didn't need to be drunk tonight.

Taking another scan of the room she felt someone staring at her back.  Casually scrutinizing the room she looked for the intense gazer. Once she found the owner of the severe stare she returned it with the same intensity for moments before realizing this was the person she had been waiting for. 

'Observation…' 

She tilted her head to the side in a come hither way fashion and smiled alluringly, white teeth glinting becomingly, while discretely nodding towards the door.

She saw his slight nod of agreement and she stood up slowly to leave the room the same way she entered still feeling the gazes on her back as she walked into the quiet night, her back to the entrance. 

As soon as she left the place reverted back to its original atmosphere; smoke and noise filled the air once more.  

The show was over. 

She had left. 

Conversations continued where they left off and alcohol was consumed. 

No one missed the absence of the two previous occupants. 

She waited outside and relaxed breathing in the warm night air, for all of 10 seconds, before being roughly grabbed from behind and slammed against a  nearby wall and having a pair of lips smashed against her mouth. The back of her head was starting to tingle painfully from the impact and she knew she'd probably have a headache in the morning. Despite the suddenly starry vision she reached up to run her hands through his auburn colored tresses, while pulling and holding him close to her body. 

Her back was against the bricks and her eyes narrowed once again with purpose.

'Infiltration…' 

Pulling away from her soft lips, he rested his forehead on her neck and she allowed him to as her head fell gently to rest lightly on the wall behind her. 

Neither of them was breathing heavily.

The mood changed when his nose brushed against her neck, she stiffened in response, and he was practically inhaling her scent.  He sniffed at her neck before dragging his tongue over her rapidly beating pulse before raising to look at her through glowing eyes. 

Feeling his breath on her neck she looked up at him and his pointed teeth glinted at her in the moonlight.  Just as he was about to plunge them into her throat she placed both her hands firmly on his chest and threw him almost clear across the alley. Stunned at the unexpected show of strength from his 'victim', he stumbled slightly but quickly caught his balance. 

Though not quick enough to see her retrieve a very long, and very pointy, sword. 

It was an archaic looking sword with odd engravings, and had it not been pointed at him he would have taken the time to properly admire the weapon's artistic beauty

"We don't have to do this…" she said as she pointed the blade at him.  He growled at her and she just shrugged as he lunged at her. She swiftly dodged and spun around to face him.  Taking advantage of his lack of alertness she swung the sword down while he was preoccupied with regaining his footing, and missed his throat by a mere inch. 

She gave him a grin that was the complete exact opposite of the one in the bar. 

While that one had held promises of long lasting pleasure, this one held only the guarantee of pain with a bit of sympathy attached. She swung her weapon skillfully back and forth, successfully forcing him into the corner of the alley. 

He dodged each swing…barely and desperately tried to gain ground in their little fight.

He failed.

She continued relentlessly, stepping forward to prevent him from escaping his confinement.  He turned his head to both sides, only to see that there was no exit. No escape. 

She had sufficiently cornered him and the only way out looked to be through that sword. 

He looked at his soon to be executioner and sneered his contempt at her.

He watched as her eyes glowed briefly above the fallen shades, "What are you?!", he spat at her. Her face never changed except a brief flash of regret. She wished there was another way to handle this situation, but she had a job to do.  

"Do you remember a 7 year old girl you killed a week ago…?" she stated as she looked at him with barely disguised pity as he shook his head in denial, " You know that's kind of funny…" she said in a voice that bespoke of no amusement, "… because her father remembers you." 

Having declared that she took one final swing and decapitated him. 

'Elimination' 

She watched almost emotionless as the head rolled before both it and the body turned to ashes. 

She sighed.  

Even though he had a heartless murderer, whom had been just about ready to kill her, she couldn't leave things as they were. 

She couldn't leave him without hope.

_'No one deserves that…'_

And as that thought crossed her mind the crystal around her neck glowed briefly, the crystal prepared itself to perform a task that obscuring anyone's vision had there been anyone else there and  when the light died down the ashes were gone.  Slowly she turned away from the pile of residue the only thing belaying any emotion about her was the strong grip she kept on the weapon. 

_'I really wish that I didn't have to do that.'_

She walked about a block away from the incident, weapon still in hand, and turned into a hidden alley where a black and silver motorcycle was hidden in the shadows of the tall buildings. With a flick of her hand the sword disappeared and the keys to the bike were suddenly in her delicate little hands. Fingering one key in particular she continued walking until she reached the bike and laid a gentle hand on it almost as if caressing a favorite pet. 

Jumping on she straddled it and placed the key in the ignition. 

Feeling the vibration of the bike beneath her brought back some memories, '_Memories…' ,_she decided with teary eyes,_ 'better forgotten until I reached my destination'. _ All throughout the workout her sunglasses had only slipped further down her nose so she pushed them back on over her eyes even though the only light out was from the lampposts on the streets. 

She raced down the streets, weaving in and out of the back streets and alleys of the city. She knew she was speeding way beyond the limit but she didn't care. It wasn't like the cops were going to catch her. 

The wind blowing through her hair soothed her soul and calmed her aching heart slightly. 

Even if it did remind her of time and place she had hoped, or at least wished, she'd escaped from. No matter where she went or how fast she rode, she couldn't lose her memories. In the street lights as she sped down the cement she dimly felt the conversion as her hair grew from shoulder length to thigh length, floating on the breeze like a flag of independence, and her silvery sheen reduced into simple streaks in a sea of endless gold. 

Her hands unconsciously clenched the gas and she sped even faster down the road in her haste to escape her mind, as thoughts gold brought other thoughts, thoughts she didn't want to think about at the moment. 

The ride was short and soon she parked the bike in an underground basement. 

Usagi strolled past the sleeping doorman, after stopping to look around for a moment and place a blanket on the slumbering man's form, and through the empty lobby. Stepping into the elevator she pressed the button for the penthouse apartment. The blonde waited impatiently to get off and it seemed like an eternity before she heard the 'ding' of her floor. 

Usagi walked to her door and she tentatively placed her key in the hole. Slowly she opened the door to the apartment, almost as if afraid of something. Walking inside she checked every room and after finding nothing she finally allowed herself to relax on the couch. 

Plopping down she put her feet on the glass coffee table and allowed her small form to be engulfed in her soft beige leather couch. Lifting her hair she threw her head back and let the masses of hair fall over and off the couch, she sighed, content with her current choice of position.

She was so incredibly comfortable at the moment but she still wasn't finished. That thought as well as the thought that falling asleep on the couch would probably sore in the morning or afternoon, whenever she chose to wake up.  With that knowledge in her head, Usagi got up from her nice warm spot to go to the bedroom. 

The room itself was rather simple containing a large bed and a desk. 

This was really only a temporary dwelling for her. 

A black laptop rested on the desk booted up and ready for her, where she'd left it. 

Grabbing the laptop off the desk, she headed to her bed and thoughtlessly flopped on it as soon as her body stopped bouncing she began typing.  Reaching underneath the bed she pulled out a cord and logged on. Immediately she started looking for new leads on other assignments that needed her 'special' touch. 

She also needed to know if she had any important messages. 

She worked on her laptop for an indefinite amount of time; she didn't even know what time it was when she got in, stifling a yawn she took a glance at her watch and grimaced at the time displayed. 

4:39

If she didn't go to bed soon she'd be seeing the sunrise. Shutting off the laptop she got up, stretching her back and placed the laptop back on the desk. Quickly she changed into her pajamas: a simple pair of boy shorts and sports bra. The weather was warm enough for her to wear it and still be comfortable, plus she really liked them.  Dumping her clothes on the floor carelessly Usagi climbed into the bed and closed her eyes sighing contently, her nose buried in the vanilla scented pillow cases. 

Snuggling in under the covers she sent a silent request to whatever higher beings that existed for a dreamless night.  Her lips parted slightly as her body submitted to unconsciousness and she was granted a peaceful few hours of sleep.

=        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =        =           =        =        =        =        =

To Be Continued:

AN: This is a revised version of the prologue. I realized that there some things that I've written that I don't particularly like so I'm gonna go over all of the things that I've written already until I've fixed what's wrong. Hopefully that means the story will be better than before and more people will review ***hint hint***!


	2. Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of Ren Hika...

AN: I forgot put a disclaimer on the prologue but if you think I own Sailor Moon you are seriously drugged. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters of this fic. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and keep them coming.

Dangerous

By: Tasie

Chapter 1: A Day In the Life of Ren Hikari…

In the light of day the young woman of the night before didn't look quite so foreboding or dangerous. In fact in the midst of sleep she seemed innocent and peaceful, as opposed to the sad menace she radiated at night. The black alarm clock shattered that peace with its loud shrill at exactly nine o'clock, and a deceptively delicate looking hand snaked out from under the extremely soft pitch black satin covers to silence it…permanently. 

The clock's remains were distributed on the floor as proof of its demise. Blinking rapidly to adjust to all the light that flooded in the room Usagi sat up and took what looked like a simple glance around the room but was actually a quick survey of it. 

The she noticed the murdered alarm clock. 'Damn!' she thought, annoyed, 'there goes another one!' 

Nothing was out of place nor was there any traces of a disturbance so she threw back the covers and sluggishly dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen, yawning the entire way. 

Walking into through the long hallway, Usagi's eyes fell on the few pictures that temporarily graced the walls of the simple apartment and her eyes began to tear. 

Tearing her gaze away from the pictures and the memories they brought, she quickened her pace until she was right in front of the refrigerator. Opening it her eyes swept through, she wrinkled her nose at the now non-edible items. Finding a carton of milk on the bottom shelf, she reached for the carton and brought it to her nose, sniffing the contents just to make sure the milk was still good. Three minutes later she flopped down on her couch, making sure not to spill anything, with a large bowl of cereal in one hand and the morning paper in the other.

She smiled briefly and stretched, balancing her food carefully as she enjoyed this peaceful moment. Sitting down in her pajamas and just reading had become a luxury she hadn't had a chance to enjoy in good while. It seemed like every other week she was moving, and in some cases hiding. And it appeared that with each move they got closer and closer to finding her.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Why couldn't they understand that she needed some space? Was she being selfish for wanting to live her own life? So what if that life wasn't exactly normal. She was still helping people; she was just doing things her way without orders or criticism from anyone. No one to tell her when to get up or whether or not she could do something. She was doing what she wanted, when she wanted and she liked it that way. 

'Complete Freedom…'

The ringing of the phone snapped Usagi out of her silent musings. She put her half eaten cereal down and walked out of the empty living room, then into the only room still with a working phone; the bedroom. All of her important stuff was already packed and was in storage. So what if her idea of storage happened to be a dimension full of endless space that she wasn't supposed to 'technically' be using but hell, why should she have to deal with metal detectors and nosey custom people when she didn't have to?

She grabbed the cordless phone and sighed, already exhausted just knowing who it was, after looking at the Caller ID. She was going to need to sit down for this call, Usagi decided. She headed back to the living room and sat down for a minute in preparation, taking a deep breath, before reluctantly answering the phone. And instantly heard an irritated and extremely familiar voice.

"Damn it Ren, Did you have to wait so long to answer the phone?!" an irate voice demanded. "I mean really, What if I had been in trouble or in jail and I needed to call you. You are so…" the voice rambled on and on for a good while before Usagi, fed up, decided to politely interrupt.

"Is there something you need, Mommy dearest?" Usagi spoke with harsh sarcasm. 

Well, maybe not so politely.

"Yeah, Oh oneness," was the reply, in an equally sarcastic tone. "Are you almost done packing? Because I've got another job lined up, waiting for you. You know the drill, go to the airport and a ticket will be waiting, the people I've assigned it to are idiots." The voice deadpanned and sighed dramatically, "It's so hard to find good help these days!"

"Cut the theatrics, Boss. I'll be there by tonight. I've got some…" Usagi trailed trying to find the right word "… business to take care of before I leave. " She heard another sigh, this time one of concern.

"Okay Ren, but just do me a favor would you? Don't go looking for trouble, okay?" Hearing no response the voice persisted. 

" OKAY!?!" it demanded. You could hear the exasperation in the tone.

Usagi smirked into the phone, it was always fun to irritate the Boss, and replied sadly, " I never look for trouble, Boss. It just has an uncanny ability of finding me."

She didn't wait for the answer to her statement before she hung up the phone. Usagi sank into her chair with another sigh before getting up to return the phone to the recharger. Reentering the living room, she took one look at her soggy cereal and dumped it down the sink. 

She never did like soggy cereal.

Walking back into the bedroom she went around the room, collecting the clothes that were thrown on the floor and other items from around the room. After picking up everything she waddled with her arms full, dryly thinking before it would have taken threats of the fatal kind for her to clean up her room, her way to the bed and dumped her arms contents on it. Having done that she proceeded towards the closet and started everything out of it and on the floor in her haste to get her goal. 

Reaching inside the now bare space she pulled out a huge black sports bag and strolled over to the bed. Bending down again she picked up all the items that once again littered the floor and deposited the contents on the bed. She took two minutes to decide what to wear before she dropped it on the floor and stuffing everything on the bed into the bag. She stared at the engorged bag and the clear bed contemplatively before ripping the sheets off and stuffing them in the already bloated bag too.

What? They were her comfort sheets and she wasn't leaving them. 

Getting on all fours she reached under the bed and pulled out a black messenger bag with a side pocket attached. Still holding it in her dainty hands she got up and walked over to her laptop taking it off the desk. Then she reached under the desk to tear off the wallet that was taped to the bottom it in case of emergencies. Opening the wallet Usagi saw what had to be at least a thousand dollars and 4 credit cards in it. 

  
Usagi wasn't intending on coming back there for a while so she figured why leave it behind. Bagging the items she grabbed the outfit she had left on the floor and ran to the bathroom to quickly wash and change. 

Fifteen minutes later she walked into the room refreshed and prepared for the day. Dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans that hung slightly off of her hips and a white halter top that left her navel exposed. She had a towel in her hand wringing the excess water out of her hair. 

Grabbing the sock anklets and white sneakers she left out she sat on the bed and stuffed them on her small feet. Using her fingers and the hair band she kept around her wrist she tied her massive damp hair into a large, messy bun, feeling too lazy to really do anything with it and placed her sunglasses on top of her head. She blew at her outgrown bangs that now came down to her nose and hung in her eyes. She would have cut them before but her schedule wouldn't allow it.

Thinking of schedules her eyes caught onto her watch and widened. That conversation with her boss had taken way too much time. Putting on her favorite leather jacket she clutched the keys to her bike in one hand and her bags in another, quickly she placed the large bag in 'storage' but not before placing the pictures in the hall with them and left the apartment. As soon as she exited the apartment her sunglasses were on and covering her eyes. 

Standing there with one bag and her keys she tapped her sneaker clad foot impatiently waiting for the elevator. Once she had reached the lobby she nearly ran to the underground apartment garage. 

The garage was empty as most people in her building had already gone to work, and she smiled, genuinely happily at the thought of not having to get up at six in the morning to go to a nine to five job. Loading her smaller bag on the bike and securing it so it wouldn't fall off she climbed on and turned the ignition on. Gaining her balance quickly, she sped down the street to her first destination, before heading to the airport.

~~~~~~~~ 

Parking in an alley, Usagi had a little dilemma.

Should she leave her precious bike out on the street where it could possibly be stolen or should she put it in 'storage' and possibly drain herself leaving it in there for the rest of the morning? 

Decisions, decisions….AS IF she was going to leave her baby out in the open! 

A minute later Usagi walked out of the now empty alley and on to the semi crowded streets. Seeing the Post Office a block away she rushed to get in while the door was being held open by a man walking in too. She smiled in gratitude and walked in to see the place unusually crowded for such an early time, she glanced at wristwatch 'Aren't most people at work by now?' she wondered more than a little pissed at having to wait in line all morning. She walked to the line and waited impatiently for her turn, while staring at her watch and mentally demanding time to slow down. 

It didn't listen. 

Finally she got to the front and waited for the woman behind the counter to acknowledge her presence. The woman must have had a bad day or was just permanently PMSing because she gave Usagi an evil look, as if Usagi was wasting her precious time! 

'Oh HELL NO!' Usagi thought already pissed with having to wait for so long. 'It is too damn early in the morning for this crap!' Despite her not so angelic thoughts Usagi smiled tightly and tired to curb her temper. It wouldn't do to get arrested when she had a flight to catch, but if that witch shot her one more dirty look, she was gonna…

"Can I help you?" The woman's voice was as annoying as her attitude. Usagi wanted so badly to rudely reply 'I don't know, can you?' but she bit her tongue and said, " Yes. Is there any mail or packages for Ren Hikari?" 

The woman gave her a strange look before turning around and muttering something about pushy teenagers and truancy officers. It was then she realized she didn't change that morning and just shrugged her shoulders. She had plenty of time to change before she got to the airport, speaking of time… she glanced at her watch again, what was taking this woman so long!

She started tapping her sneakers against the floor edgily and waited for Miss. Attitude to get her rear in gear. Didn't this woman think that she had other things to do then wait all day in a Post Office for someone with a stick up there ass? 

'Finally!' The woman came back with one letter and a thick package in her hands. Usagi was just about to take them before the woman hastily pulled them back. 

" Identification?" Usagi knew it was probably protocol but that didn't mean that this woman still wasn't pissing her off. With a thought, a fake id was placed in Usagi's pocket and she smiled smugly as she showed it to the woman . The woman begrudgedly handed the package and letter to Usagi and stated that neither had a return address. 

Usagi just nodded her head, peeked in the package and said a polite thank you that she really didn't mean and walked away. 

She didn't need a return address…she was expecting them and she knew exactly who they were from. 

Walking out of the Post Office, Usagi headed straight for the first telephone booth she could find. She had a very important phone call to make.

* Juuban District, Japan * 

It wasn't like Ikuko didn't have enough things to do today. Between going to the hospital everyday, taking care of the house and Shingo and trying to keep her family from falling apart she didn't have a nanosecond to think! Hearing the phone ringing she headed towards the kitchen all the while yelling for Shingo to come downstairs for the third time in the last five minutes. 'If he is ignoring me, so help me… (AN: family resemblance, ne?)

"Moshi Moshi" she said in a forcefully cheerful voice cradling the phone with one hand while looking through the mail with the other. 

"Mama?" the voice that greeted her was blissfully that of her missing daughter. 

"Usagi?!" Ikuko's voice immediately changed from artificial to genuinely happy. She dropped the bills and focused completely on her daughter.

"Hai. Mama, are you okay? You sound kind of stressed." The concerned tone in Usagi's voice touched Ikuko's heart in a way only her eldest could. Her daughter always was unusually perceptive to other's feelings.

"Hai Hai. I'm fine but what about you? How are you? Better yet, where are you? And when are you coming home?" Ikuko fired question after question without giving her firstborn one chance to respond. Usagi listened patiently because she only got to talk to her mother once a week. And the questions were always the same, just like the responses always were. 

Kind of like a routine.

"Mama, I'm fine. I can't tell you and I don't know." Ikuko sighed disappointed with the usual answers. Every week she asked the same questions and every week she got the same replies.

"Mama, you have to try and understand. Things are different now. I can't just come back like nothing happened! You do understand, right?" Usagi couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her family but for now it was best she'd just have to try and grasp that.

No, Ikuko thought, she didn't understand but she nodded anyway and then realized Usagi couldn't see her and sighed her acceptance. She didn't understand why Usagi left and she didn't understand why she couldn't tell her own mother where she was, but she did know that Usagi usually had an explanation for things. 

She just had to wait for her to tell her still… she wished she'd hurry!

"Oh!" The gasp from the phone broke her out of her reverie. "I forgot. I transferred some money into you and Daddy's account. It should cover the bills for the month…" With everything else on her mind, Usagi couldn't seem to forget about her family's needs, "… and there's enough for you to buy a new dress to wear to Shingo's award ceremony!" 

And only Usagi would be concerned with what she wore to an award ceremony. She sighed in exhaustion. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for Usagi's contribution, she was it was one less thing for her to worry about. 

It was just that Usagi shouldn't have had to do it but she was suspicious as to where Usagi got all that money from in the first place. Yet another question that would no doubt be left unanswered. 

Before she could open her mouth to object, Usagi beat her to it. Probably sensing her train of thought as she had a tendency of doing. She wouldn't put it past her daughter.

"Mama, you and Daddy have always taken care of me. Please, let me take care of you." Usagi pleaded convincingly and Ikuko knew that Usagi had won, as usual. So she did what most mothers do when they know they're wrong…changed the subject.

"So…Usa your father's progress has been really good…" and the conversation changed to more of an update on the family and other events.

~~~~~~~~ * Elsewhere * U Left off here**********************

"There is a call at the Tsukino residence." A soft voiced echoed in the silent room. The response was immediate.

"Have you done a voice identification match yet?" a strong yet peaceful voice questioned.

"I'm doing it right now…"she replied distractedly.

"HURRY UP!" a shriller more impatient voice demanded.

"Hold on already! It takes time for the match to be confirmed to whether or not it's her, so you either shut up so I can work or I'll shove this computer so far up your…" she was interrupted by the sound of beeping coming from said computer. She looked at the readings and a smile spread across her face and she turned to the room's other, seeing hope in their eyes, she nodded her confirmation. It was her alright. The sighs of relief were instantly cancelled out by the order for her to trace it. Amy bristled at the command but obeyed nonetheless. It would take time, confirming a voice match and tracing one were two different things. The only sound in the room was that of typing and pacing. This was just another attempt at tracing her but every other time, they tried to track her had failed. She always hung up before the trace was finished and they only got a general location and by the time they found her last whereabouts she was gone. The Mercurian shook her head, she needed to focus on the task at hand, and everyone was counting on her to find Usagi. She had to find their princess; with that thought in her mind she continued tracking the signal.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ikuko was now talking about the kind of dress she was thinking of buying when Usagi suddenly started getting a tingly feeling in the back of her head. It usually only happened when she was being watched or she felt she was in some kind of danger and that feeling hadn't failed her yet. As much as she hated to interrupt her mom...

"Mama, listen I've got to go." She didn't wait for the answer she continued. "Send my love to Daddy and the spore. I love you, Mama." She hung up the phone and winced, she was so gonna hear it the next time she called. She walked out of the booth and back into the alley only to find herself faced with a group of grimy looking guys, all leering at her in a way that made her feel dirty enough to take another shower. One way or another they had her surrounded and she realized it was going to be gonna be one of those days. She looked into the clear blue sky and uttered one simple question.

"Why me?"

============================================================

To Be Continued:

AN: In reference to the last wince, you cannot just hang up on your mother and not expect to get yelled at. That's just stupid. I am speaking from personal and painful experience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will review or send some kind of feedback as an authoress I can't get better without learning from my mistakes!


	3. Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of Ren Hika...

AN: Hi! * waves way too enthusiastically * I just spent some time looking for inspiration in a few SM pictures. If you have never seen any manga Usagi images, you are seriously missing out. I just recently found one where our sweet Usagi has a tattoo! * shakes her head * I know, I know, I won't give her one in this fic but in later one I am gonna give her one! 

A Day in the life of Ren Hikari…(cont'd)

" Why me…?" 

'It was just going to be one of those days', Usagi decided as she watched the gang of 4 in the alley surround her. One of them moved to block the exit. 

'Oh wow! I am so scared!' She thought sarcastically, while she rolled her eyes. She really didn't have time to put up with all this. The day was getting late and she was already behind schedule. Right now she just wanted to find out where she was going. 

'I'm gonna be late!' she gave a mental shrug, ' I guess old habits die hard' 

Taking a mentally survey of the situation Usagi came up with a simple plan for the easiest way to avoid a fight. 

After all fights took time.

And she didn't want to waste any time on a bunch of idiots that choose the wrong girl to mess with.

'Okay this is not a big deal. Just play it cool and coy and everything will go smoothly'. 

She quickly arranged her features into a look of innocence and shyness. A look that had never been a problem for her to achieve. Usagi made the motion to leave and was about to walk pass the two men 'guarding' the only escape only to be stopped by what had to be the leader of the pack. She gave him an appraising glance, instantly thinking he was not much to look at. 

He had chaotic red hair and muddy brown eyes. If he didn't have that scar across his face he might have been attractive… in another universe. 

However, Scarface didn't seem to agree with her unhindered departure. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly probably in attempt to hurt her. 

It wasn't working. 

"And just where do you think you're going, little girl?" 'Maybe away from here you repulsive idiot'. His voice was as attractive as he was. It was scratchy and it reminded her of a frog's croak. Usagi wasn't sure if she should answer him, or give him a large disgusting fly to eat. 

Her innocent look melted away as annoyance quickly spread upon her face. 

"I'm leaving" she stated slowly and simply, as if she where talking to a retarded child. 'Please let these idiots go away' she pleaded mentally, 'I am not in the mood!!' She snatched her arm from his grasp and tried again to walk away without a fight, though the chances of a peaceful departure were not likely. He seized her arm again not knowing that her infamous patience was waning with every second he touched her. 'Relax Usa. Keep a hold of your temper…' she told herself.

"No, your not," he stated, like her staying was a fact. 'Yeah that's gonna happen!'

She angrily yanked her arm away. Had she sleeves she would have pushed them up but since she didn't she just crossed her arms over her chest, this time in a show of her defiance. 

'So much for staying out of trouble' she thought sardonically mentally preparing for a fight. Usagi didn't like violence and she especially didn't like hurting the innocent but looking at them now. 

'There not that damn innocent.'

"Oh really?" she asked coldly staring into his leeching eyes, "And why, may I ask, not?" 

Telling by the leer on he and his 'friends' faces she knew why they didn't want her to leave but she wanted to hear out of his yellow-toothed mouth. 

"Cause me and my buddies here…" he jerked his thumb towards his buddies, "haven't seen a girl like you around before, and we thought we might have some… fun." His friends laughed when he said 'fun'.

'Oh golly gee whiz and because I'm a completely brain dead blonde, I wonder what kind of "fun" they want to have?' 

She seriously was not in the mood for this shit. 

"Well," she said feigning sadness, "I hate to burst your gigantic egos but I've got more important things to do today. So I'll just…" Scarface interrupted before she could finish. 

"You're not leaving." It was a command. Her eyes narrowed into slits. No one told her what to do anymore.

"And what, pray tell, are you gonna do if I leave?" Usagi let the question hang in the air like a thick fog. 

These guys had no idea who they were dealing with, and she had had enough of this game.

~~~~~~~~~~* Elsewhere * 

"HAI!" the normally quiet senshi of ice shouted happily.

"WHAT?!?" Needless to say everyone was a little anxious for the results. They were figuratively and some literally crossing their fingers and toes for good news.

"I've lost the signal. She hung up before I got her exact location but I was able to get a more specific location than before. I'm going to try to use these readings with the previous readings to see if I can trace her aura." Ami's tone was still happy when she finished speaking.

Everyone fell silent. It was Minako that broke that silence.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking a dumb question but how is that good, Ami-chan?" Minako asked confused. True, she didn't understand how the Mercury's computer worked but wasn't losing Usagi's signal bad? 

Ami went into explanation mode. "Well even though the signal got lost I'm able to scan the information I have to see if there is any difference between my earlier readings and this one, so next time I'll have an even better chance at tracing her aura and therefore finding her. And…according to the latest readings Usagi's in…Los Angeles?!" 

Silence before the storm.

"WHAT!" the outburst was nearly deafening and Ami quickly covered her ears.

"How did Koneko-chan get to Los Angeles?" asked Haruka, thinking aloud. She wasn't really expecting a response, but she got one a rather rude one.

"Probably the same way she got to America and all the other places she's been!" Rei snapped at Haruka. Her nerves were already on end, why was Haruka asking stupid questions! 

Tempers flared and Haruka's was one of them. "Listen up, Pyro. I have had about enough of you and that mouth! But I'll be happy to…" 

Haruka didn't feel like fighting but if the flamethrower wanted a go at it… 

Makoto interrupted Haruka before she could finish her threat. 

"SO ANYWAY! Could we get back on the subject" She purposely looked at Haruka and Rei before she continued. "Where do you think Usagi's getting all this money? I mean, the only money she had she always spent at the arcade or the mall. So how could she afford to travel to all these different places? Where was she last time?" Makoto questioned absentmindedly.

"Iceland." 

Most of the heads in the room turned at the quiet reply from the smallest senshi. Hotaru didn't understand why Usagi-chan had left in the first place but she knew that she would eventually come back. 

Usagi had to come back. 

She looked at the arguing Senshi. Otherwise… things were going to get really ugly. She watched as Haruka and Rei got into another argument while Makoto, Minako and Michiru tried to calm them down. Hotaru turned her head to the left to see Ami typing on her computer in an isolated corner working quietly. Setsuna-mama was right next to Hotaru but her attention seemed to be elsewhere. 

Following Setsuna's line of vision Hotaru saw Mamoru-sama in another corner of the room muttering to himself. 

Hotaru was stunned. In all of her lives, this one and the others she probably didn't want to remember included, she had never seen the Earth Prince look so…pathetic and completely lost. 

"I'd have to agree with you, Hotaru-chan." Hotaru blushed slightly; she didn't think she'd said that out loud. Setsuna gazed at her charge with amused eyes as she saw the slight reddening of her cheeks. 

There weren't a lot of people that could hide things from her and Hotaru was one of them. The one they were trying so hard to find, Usagi was what the Time Guardian would definitely call a wild card. 

Rules rolled off that girl's back like water. Which was very frustrating considering Usagi was only slightly aware of that fact and she was able to manipulate the time gates enough to block Setsuna's vision with ease. 

Hotaru looked up at Setsuna embarrassed at having said that and having had someone heard it. She then noticed that now the fighting had stopped and everyone but Ami were giving Mamoru sympathetic looks, which he was completely oblivious to. 

His thoughts were someplace else, and with the new silence they could all hear his mutters all too clearly.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have ignored her. I should have listened and not been so damn selfish…" as he berated his self, his mumbling grew softer and softer until the others couldn't hear it anymore. Not that they wanted to.

Most of the senshi were inclined to agree with him. They still didn't know why Usagi was gone, and Mamoru wasn't willing to share. So judging from past experiences they were forced to assume that, like always, he had done something stupid. He hadn't bother correct them or even try to defend himself. He simply sat in his corner, muttering and holding his head between his hands, only showing a sign of sanity when 'the' call came only then would he return to some semblance of his former self. 

Even Haruka was starting to get a little worried about him. They could only hope that they found Usagi soon then so this whole mess could be cleared up and their world could once again be normal. 

'Or what pasts for normal around here.' Hotaru stopped her contemplation and returned to just sitting there silently between the know seated warrior of wind and the ever calm keeper of time. She watched as Haruka and Michiru started talking in hushed whispers. As usual isolating themselves from the group. She vaguely wondered what they were talking about but judging by their serious faces she probably didn't want to know. 

In soft tones Haruka and Michiru spoke of the situation at hand. 

"I don't see why we have to wait!" Haruka whispered fervently, "The inners are annoying," she shot a look at the glaring fire senshi, "and are taking too long. We should be out there looking for her!" Michiru placed a soothing hand on her partner's arm as her voice rose to higher level and whispered back as calmly as she could. After all just because she was calm didn't mean she wasn't as worried as the rest of the senshi. 

"Haruka," Michiru admonished, " you know why we have to wait. The mirror refuses to show me where Usagi-chan is and Setsuna and Rei's vision is blocked." A look of pride mixed with anger crossed her usually serene features. "Where ever the princess is she went through a lot of trouble to not be found." Turning her head so her companion wouldn't hear her she whispered almost silently, 

"I just hope where ever Usagi is, she's staying out of trouble." 

~~~~~~~~~~*Back in the Alley *

'I'm in trouble. Okay. So coy didn't work and it looks like I'm gonna have to fight my way out of here.' Usagi allowed herself a little grin. 

Now Usagi wasn't by nature cocky or arrogant but… 

'Piece of cake…'

She quickly took an alert stance should any of the idiots try something. The gang watched her take a fighting stance and had the nerve to taunt and laugh at her. "Aw… Does the little girl want to play?" 

Usagi growled in the back of her throat and had to physically restrain herself but she let her annoyance show openly on her face as she bared her teeth.

That little girl crap was getting real old, real fast. 

She was gonna have to hurt him. Badly.

"So, let's play." 

'Don't the other morons with him know how to talk?' she vaguely wondered as she saw one the guys at the alley opening rush at her. She sidestepped his attempted attack and spun around to kick him straight in the spine. He flew into the nearby garbage cans on the other side of the alley and she rolled her eyes as he began moaning in pain. 

'Pathetic…' Her eyes widened as she watched him go from moaning to rolling on the ground groaning in agony, screaming about being paralyzed for life. 

Usagi had to stop herself from laughing. Seeing a person in pain usually wasn't funny to Usagi but honestly, she hadn't hit him that hard and he was acting like she had traumatized him or something. 

The second guy who was also guarding the exit ran to his friend's rescue as he continued to writhe on the ground. He was about a foot bigger than the first guy and tried to use his size to wrestle her to the ground. He lunged at her and grabbed her tiny waist. With one hand holding her waist he used to his other arm and tried to put her in a headlock while slowly pushing her to the ground. As his arm tightened around her neck she used her shoulder to flip him over, body slamming him into the cement. 

'So he wants to play wrestler…?' An evil glint entered her baby blues. 'Let's wrestle!' 

He was still dazed when she flipped him over on his stomach and using her knees plopped all of her weight on his back. Not much weight but the desired effect occurred. His friends watched in disgust as she twisted and bent his arm backwards in a painful grip. He cried out in pain and began bucking and squirming underneath her. Usagi glanced up and took in their horrified expressions with apparent glee. None of them expected the 'little girl' to be able to defend herself or for her to be that strong. 

Bending his arm further back her eyes widened as she took in the time from his imitation watch. She was having so much fun too. 

Usagi continued bending his arm until she heard him squeak in pain. 

One of her golden eyebrows rose at that sound. It had been a while since she made a grown man squeak. Rolling him onto his back she decided that he'd had enough and punched him in the face, immediately knocking him unconscious. 

She moved to get off him just in time to avoid a blow to her own face. Looks like idiot number three had decided to join in the fun. 

'Good' she thought with a wicked grin on her face. She decided to use the skills she learned. 

'Observation…' 

'This guy is good' she thought as she evaded all of his hits. He was throwing punches and kicks at her like a professional.

'So' she asked herself while she continued to dodge his blows, 'what's he doing hanging out with a bunch of losers like these?' He feigned a punch to the left and she, instinctively, dodged it, only to be struck by his fist coming from the right. She staggered as the hit connected with her jaw and her teeth clicked in her mouth. She slowly brought her hand to her mouth and wiped the blood from her bottom lip. 'Okay…maybe I deserved that' she thought as she took her stance. Her lip was busted, her eyes narrowed in anger and now he had to pay. 'No more games!'

She jumped up and lashed out with a roundhouse kick that landed on the side of his face. He staggered back from the blow. She faked a punch to his face and he dodged, confidently, and received a knee connecting with his stomach. While he was hunched over clutching his stomach she took her balled her fists and slammed him in the back. 

He fell to the floor motionless. 

Bending down she placed her index and forefingers on his neck feeling for a pulse. 

'He's alive.' She thought with relief. Usagi hadn't killed an innocent being yet and she wasn't about to start. Even he wasn't all that innocent. 

'Three down…' she looked at Scarface, '…one to go.' 

Scarface was left and he looked pissed. He obviously wasn't happy about having his whole gang beaten by the 'little girl'. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife and immediately started slashing at her. 

Usagi wasn't prepared for that kind of assault and almost got a free haircut before she jumped back. Physically Usagi came out okay, but her shirt was another story. The side was now had a split and was now showing a little too much of her skin and her bra, which was, unfortunately, turning Scareface on. 

Usagi watched in disgust as he licked his cracked lips and shifted his knife from one hand to the other. 

'Oh, so he thinks he can shred my outfit and get away with it huh…?' Determination set into her gaze. 'Well I don't think so!'

He slashed at her again, this time aiming for her belt and missed as she threw herself flat against the wall and out of the way of the knife. He slashed again aiming for her legs he missed as she jumped up. Grabbing onto the ladder of a fire escape she kicked the knife out of his hand and kicked him in right in the scar. Jumping down she reached for the knife and had her leg pulled from underneath her. He stalked towards her and she kicked at him, missing. He grabbed her leg and tried to twist her foot off. 

Using her other leg Usagi kicked him in the groin. Standing up she headbutted him. She let his head fall and got up to walk away. 

Seeing the knife only a few feet away, he stretched out his arm to reach for it. Trying the first guy's tactic he rushed at her with the knife and she bent down and swept him off his feet. He fell to the ground again and didn't get up. Usagi watched the knife fly through the air and caught it before walking over to him and slowly stepped on his fingers. 

She tilted her head to the side in contemplation as he cried out in pain. 

Should she call the cops or just leave them all unconscious in the alley? Making a quick decision she pulled her arm back and her fist connected with his eye and she watched him slip out of consciousness just like the rest of his friends.

'I'll do both!' 

Running out of the alley Usagi went back to the phone booth and called the cops. After telling them the location of the fight and the details she took her bike out of 'storage' and raced down the street away from the scene of the crime.

~~~~~~~~~~Juuban District, Japan

Ikuko just stared at the phone, outraged, as the operator continuously told her to please hang up and try the call again. How dare Usagi hang up on her mother! Ikuko sat there with the phone in her hand, silently fuming. That was how Shingo found her when he finally decided to come downstairs. 

He took one look at his mother and ran out the door. He was not about to mess with his mom when she had that look on her face. 

'Usagi had better come back soon', he looked back at the house, 'things are getting too weird without her…' 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Next?" 'Finally' she thought. Usagi had finally reached the airport after going through hellish traffic and a very long line. 'This was the last time I ever fly before ten p.m…' At least there was an upside. She'd finally find out where she was going. 

"I have a ticket reserved for me. My name is Ren Hikari" She spoke in a blunt and to the point tone. 

'Screw being polite' 

The man looked at her for a second, than turned his sight to the computer. She watched as he typed on his computer and waited for him to tell her where she was going. She started twirling her now shoulder length hair around her finger in boredom, a habit she always had. She mused that it was good that she changed before picking up the ticket. 

'But it's was amazing how easily people were willing to help when you have underwear showing!' she thought fascinatingly as she remembered an encounter not too long ago with a security guard. Another story. Another time.

He looked up again, "You have a first class ticket. Going to New York?" 

'So I'm going to New York. Good I haven't been there in awhile.'

She answered, "Yes. When does the flight leave?" 

'I should be there by tonight. Boss better not give me an assignment when I get there.' 

Her brain knew she was going to get an assignment it tried not to tell her body that. 

He glanced back down and handed her a ticket while he replied, "The next flight to New York City is in …ten minutes. Enjoy your flight." She took the ticket and started walking towards the waiting area for her flight. 

Five minutes later Ren a.k.a. Hikari was boarding the plane and tolerantly waiting for liftoff. Sitting in first class was certainly better than having some little kid kicking her chair in coach. She sighed contently and slouched in her seat. The boss had made sure that no one was sat next to her so there was no one to bother her all during the flight.

'Six hours really isn't enough time to sleep!' she thought drowsily, barely staying awake.

She could already feel her eyes getting heavy and her breathing evened as she slowly drifted into sleep. Her new life was certainly complicated, but at least it was all hers and no one was going to take it away from her. Not without one hell of a fight. 

'And to think, so much shit could happen in one day, and it wasn't even four o' clock yet!'

AN: Thank you to those that reviewed the first time and keep them coming! The more you review the more I feel the need to write!!! 

( Bribery? Who me?! ) *_*


	4. Chapter 3: In the night

AN: Well it's finally here!! ^_^  
  
In this chapter, a couple of interesting characters will be introduced and most of the story takes place in New York. I live in the Big Apple so if I slip and mention something that is confusing than please email me and I'll explain it.  
  
Warning: This chapter was written while I had a hair change. Therefore I am writing while not entirely sane. Read at your own risk! ^_^;;  
  
Dedicated to my editor Hikaru, you are absolutely the best for putting up with me! And all the people who took the time to review and/or email me!  
  
Storie Nites: ^_^ ! Thank you * blushes * I have some semblance of an idea of where I'm going with this fic! ^_^;;  
  
Battie-chan: Thanks for the advice. I'm really happy you enjoyed it! (  
  
Libette: I totally understand what you mean. I'm just needed to get this out of my head too!  
  
Pupetta: Thank you * blushes again * The memories that haunt our favorite heroine are as always, Mamoru's fault…partially. There's a surprise on the way!  
  
Liz: THANK YOU! You were my first review! That review totally made me want to write more so. THANK YOU!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
FEELINGS…  
  
Gratitude…  
  
'Arigato, Daddy'  
  
Love…  
  
'I love you, Mamo-chan'  
  
EXPERIENCES…  
  
Misunderstandings…  
  
'Why can't you understand me?! Why can't you at least try to see things the way I do!?!'  
  
Car wheels squealing… a scream  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Goodbyes…  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm such burden but you won't about that ever again!"  
  
A mournful whisper…  
  
"This is all my fault… I can't take this anymore."  
  
A new start…  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
  
  
Ren bolted up, awake from her sleep, gasping for breath. Still shook from her memories she looked around to see that she was still on the airplane, and then sighed in relief. Her racing heartbeat slowed to a more normal pace as she took deep breaths and vaguely acknowledged the worried voice of the flight attendant. She numbly heard herself say she was all right and closed her eyes to block out everything around her.  
  
For most people sleep is a wonderful way to escape the problems of life, or at the least a way to unconsciously sort through those problems. Once upon a time Usagi Tsukino had been one of those people. She had loved to sleep, but that had been before she had runaway from everything and everyone in her life. Before everything that had been a constant in her life just fell apart, and left her vulnerable, unable to deal with the reality of things.  
  
So she left.  
  
Leaving had been the coward's way out, but at the time she hadn't cared. Her leaving didn't matter.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
She took out her laptop and decided that she needed to take her mind off of the memories that had plagued her dreams. She did this the best way she knew how, with work. She quickly plugged her laptop in and connected to the Internet.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing at JFK Airport in one hour. Please sit back and enjoy the rest of your flight." She looked at her watch as she heard this, and decided to check in with her boss. A quick message was sent, stating the time of her arrival, and the request for her Boss not send anyone to pick her up. She rolled her eyes at that part. She really wished her Boss wasn't so protective, but it couldn't be helped. She continued to work so she wouldn't fall back asleep, and into those painful dreams. Then she checked her messages to make sure that she had all of her information straight. A slight wave of her hand dismissed the persistent flight attendant as she went mentally over the various scenarios that could take place. After a few minutes she came to the conclusion that she'd have to finish her scenarios when she got to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good Afternoon ma'am. This is JFK International Airport, how can I help you?" a cheerful southern voice greeted her.  
  
"Yes. Can you tell me what time flight 862 comes in?" she inquired curiously.  
  
"Just one moment ma'am." She waited as the sound of typing reached her observant ears over the phone line.  
  
"Is that the flight from Los Angeles?" asked the airport receptionist.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"That flight should be coming in one hour."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
" Your very welcome, can I help you with anything else?" 'My, this person is pleasant' thought the Boss.  
  
"No. Thank you very much though." She said gratefully  
  
.  
  
" You have a very nice day ma'am."  
  
" Well you too." She then hung up  
  
  
  
'Why can't all young people be that polite?' she thought bitterly, as she remembered her earlier conversation with Ren. The Boss picked up the phone and dialed a more familiar number and waited for the person on the line to pick up.  
  
  
  
And waited…  
  
and waited…  
  
and waited…  
  
  
  
'Pick up the damn phone already!' she thought angrily.  
  
"Hello?" The phone was finally answered by a groggy male voice. He had obviously just woken up, and wanted to go back to sleep. 'Well tough!' she thought defiantly.  
  
"Good Morning, Sleepyhead" She said in a sickeningly sweet tone. In her mind she could practically see him straighten his posture, almost as if she could see him over the phone.  
  
"Afternoon, Boss." His voice instantly changed from sleepy to alert. 'What does the old bat want now!' he thought irritably.  
  
" Marc, sweetie, I need you to pick up Ren at JFK Airport in one hour. You know the drill." He almost groaned out loud but managed to restrain it. He had better things to do with his time besides baby-sit his irate co-worker.  
  
He looked at his bed partner for the night, well, technically for the morning, who was still asleep.  
  
"So you can tell whomever you've got in your bed to leave because you have work to do," she finished.  
  
Sometimes she really crept him out.  
  
And that's saying a lot when one considered the creepy crawlies he dealt with on a regular basis. He stifled a yawn and replied with feigned remorse, "Aw, Boss. You really know how to kill a guy's day." He continued before she could speak, "But for you… anything. I'll be there."  
  
He hung up and sighed, then contemplated what to wear to meet his lovely, if slightly, hostile co-worker. He heard a yawn and turned to find his bed partner give him the 'look'. 'What to do about this?' he thought mischievously. 'I can wait a few more minutes before I get out of bed' he thought as he rolled over on his 'partner'.  
  
She stared at the phone in shock and wondered briefly why she employed such rude people. After a moment she dismissed the thought, sighed, and went back to work. There were too many things to be done to dawdle on meaningless thoughts such as those.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later Marc stood in the terminal, dressed to impress in a pair of slacks and wearing a button down shirt with the top unbuttoned to display his manly chest. He winked at the giggling ladies that passed by him, while he glanced at his watch in a way that bespoke of his extreme impatience.  
  
He watched with boredom as the people in the airport went back and forth; some ran to catch their planes, while others left from their flights. He was about to take another look at his expensive Gucci watch when the announcement over the intercom stated Flight 862's arrival. 'Bout time!'  
  
People flooded out of the plane and he looked around for a distinctive head of blonde hair. He didn't have to wait long… he saw her figure before he saw her face. She walked into the waiting area, with her sunglasses on and looking like she normally did: dangerous. He didn't have to wonder why the people around her slowly moved away, in some cases cowering.  
  
Ren with jetlag was not pleasant.  
  
She was about to walk by him when she caught his gaze, and he winced, as she didn't even try to disguise her annoyance. Well she could just suffer... He'd had a supple brunette at his apartment, which he could've still been with… but no, he had to pick up little Miss. Sunshine with the shades. He rolled his eyes as he strutted over to her.  
  
If he had been blind enough to not notice her irritation before than the glare she gave him as he snatched her bag was enough. He didn't need to see behind the sunglasses to know she was glaring at him. He sighed inwardly and put a big smile on his face.  
  
'Oh how I loved my job', he loved it enough not to get fired from it.  
  
" Hey there kid" he said in his usually confident, yet flirtatious voice.  
  
" Fuck off "she said in a calm voice, she wasn't in the mood for this. One fight a day was enough.  
  
" Aw, come on, that's not being very nice especially since I have better things to do then pick you up like…"  
  
She cut him off before he could finish, "First of all jackass, I didn't ask you to come for me, and I certainly didn't call you so, why the hell are here?" she whispered snappily.  
  
Usagi had always been very polite.  
  
Ren was not.  
  
"Now that's not nice!"  
  
'He is so observant' she thought sarcastically before saying, "I didn't realize I was trying to be nice."  
  
" I come all the way here from my nice comfy apartment to get you and…"  
  
Again she interrupted. " Okay…" she began, "1. I never asked you. And 2. You didn't have to come. I don't need some walking hormone to baby-sit me like I'm some child when he can't even take care of himself!" she exclaimed intolerantly  
  
"Ouch! You wound me with your harmful words!" he feigned pain.  
  
"Is it fatal?" she inquired, as she batted her blue eyes at him innocently. Silence was her only response.  
  
She was upset enough that the Boss had sent someone to pick her up, but for her to send Marc was even worse. On a normal day she could barely tolerate him but today…  
  
The man was extremely handsome and irritating, a very bad combination. Ever since she had met him he had made it very clear that he thought she was an amateur, who had no right to be in this business. To him, she looked too innocent.  
  
Marc, with his ivory colored locks and his 'I'm a bad boy. Spank me!' green eyes had the audacity to judge her! He was a walking Casanova with an ego the size of Asia, and wouldn't give a damn if she were to unexpectedly quit her job. She continued to glare at him from underneath the dark shades as he strode away with her bag. Her only consolation to the annoyance he brought her was the fact that she could be just as irksome as he was. She knew that she made him uncomfortable. She also knew that he knew she was glaring at him, even from behind the sunglasses.  
  
How did she know?  
  
Even from the distance she was at, Ren could see him fidget and his left eye twitching ever so slightly. She sighed wearily, as she knew it wasn't his fault she was so upset… no, those dreams where what had made her so edgy.  
  
'No, more like nightmares', she mentally corrected herself. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye after she caught up with him and mirrored his stride. She knew Marc wasn't to blame for picking her up. He was just an excellent target. After a moment she decided to swallow her pride and apologize.  
  
"Listen Marc," she started, but he didn't stop. He was going to make this difficult. Grabbing his arm she was once again reminded how petty men could be. "I know you didn't want to pick me up and the Boss sent you so…" she gulped; she really didn't want to apologize to him, a single look at that overly eager face almost made her change her mind. 'Damn conscience!' she thought. "Thank you."  
  
She hadn't exactly apologized, but she had managed to be polite, keep her pride, and sound sincere, which was more than enough to appease her guilt.  
  
No matter what name her brain made up, in her heart she would always be Usagi. And Usagi would never forgive herself if she had hurt someone, even someone like Marc. She waited for his response. He just shrugged and started to walk again. Ren caught up with him easily, and they walked out of the airport just in time to see the sun set.  
  
Ren stopped in her tracks and watched, captivated as the vibrant colors of blues and oranges and pinks shifted and danced across the sky, until they finally settled on the dark blue of midnight and the twinkling stars came out of their hiding places to play. It was then her gaze landed on the moon. She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and she vigorously forced them away. She was taken out of her trance when a car horn was honked at her. She turned around to see Marc in his red Porsche pull up beside her, and watched as he gestured for her to hop in. Ren jumped over the door James Dean style and saw that he had put her large black bag in the back. He stepped on the gas and they sped off towards their apartments in lower Manhattan.  
  
  
  
They pulled up to the apartment building and he put his car into park. He reached into the back and pulled her bag out while she got out of the car. He held her bag even after she got on the sidewalk. When she reached for it he didn't relinquish it . He waited for her to look at him before he finally released the bag and gave her one the smiles he reserved just to annoy her.  
  
Instead of scowling at him like she usually did she did something very rare and gave him one of her own beautiful smiles. He sat in his car stunned… he never expected her to look so gorgeous. Sure, he knew she was beautiful, even with the evil look she usually wore on her face, but when she smiled she looked absolutely majestic. "Pick me up at nine and we'll head over to the office," she said over her shoulder and she turned around and walked into lobby.  
  
The lobby itself had a very classy feel, and Beethoven and Mozart were heard in the background, which caused her turmoiled mind to relax as soon as she walked in. The atmosphere always did this to her. When she had asked the Boss about it, she had stated, 'our jobs are stressful enough. We don't need to come home and have to worry there too.' The answer had been good enough for Ren.  
  
She walked over to the elevator and looked at the two buttons. She pressed the one on the left and watched as the panel was replaced with a retinal scanner. Lifting her shades she placed her head in the right position, and the machine scanned her retinal ID before the elevator doors behind her opened. She rotated and strolled inside and the doors immediately shut after her entry and began to move up. Ren hummed contently as moments later the bell rung and she faced her front door. She twisted the knob as she walked into the room, and just gazed happily at her apartment, dropping her bags with a content sigh.  
  
She was home.  
  
Tokyo had been her home once, but now this place was all hers. It wasn't the pink bunny filled room of her childhood, and it most certainly wasn't the bland walls of Mamo-chan's apartment. This was her place, with her personality expressed in every nock and cranny, from the sophisticated white leather couch to the expensive feather down mattress in her bedroom.  
  
As she walked towards the comfort of her modern kitchen and slowly let her transformation slip away. By the time she reached the refrigerator she was Usagi again. Usagi stood in front of the full refrigerator surveying the hoard of food available. Usagi shook her head feeling the familiar length of her full hair sway past her back and down to the end of her thighs. She exhaled and watched exhausted as a stray hair flew into her eyes. She took a finger and pushed the hair behind her ear… she really should have cut it again, but as her hair would have grown back in less than a month anyway, cutting her hair didn't really matter. She leaned against the counter and looked at the kitty clock she just couldn't not buy. The clock reminded her of Luna.  
  
She really missed the nagging feline.  
  
'Well' ,she thought as she moved to get up, 'I've got to take a shower.' She walked out of the kitchen before a better thought hit her 'or better yet a bath.' She nearly squealed in delight and practically sprinted to the bathroom as she stripped down to her birthday suit.  
  
Despite all evils in the world she had faced a bubble bath could solve all of them.  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
AN: I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's a long time coming for those of you that actually are reading this, thank you and keep reviewing!! I live for them ,so tell me if you hate it, love or like!!! 


	5. Chapter 4: At the job

Disclaimer: If it wasn't stated before then let it be known to all that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters except those that are created in this fic by moi!  
  
AN: This is the next installation of Dangerous. I know in the last chapter I didn't get very in depth with Usagi's job but that's what I'm going to do in this chapter. So enjoy!  
  
Dedicated to my editor, Hikaru and all the people who reviewed this fic. ^_^ THANK YOU!!!  
  
Usagi reached over calmly and removed her headphones, and the bubbles in the tub tickle her nose as she sunk deeper into the tub. 'This make it all worth while,' she thought, as she dunked her head under the water for a few seconds before she resurfaced. Usagi absolutely loved her tub. It wasn't a modern design, but a more classic one. The tub was supported by four legs, and the knobs where gold and silver. This was her ultimate luxury, which the bareness of the rest of her bathroom proved. The room contained only the bare necessities: shower, sink, towel rack, soap dishes, toilet… and her other necessary toiletries. Well, all that and the scented candles and bath salts she had brought back with her from her trip to Italy.  
  
Usagi was completely at peace…  
  
…which meant, of course, that the peace had to be shattered.  
  
Her phone was ringing insistently, an annoying sound she would usually ignore, but she knew she had to get out of her tub eventually.  
  
'Oh well…' she thought, 'My fingers are starting to look like prunes anyway.'  
  
As she got out of the tub she grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it securely around her body. She winced slightly as she looked at herself. 'I really need to get bigger towels… I've developed out of these.' She shook her head at the thought and wrapped another towel Indian style around her hair. She had bought these towels before she had… developed, and they only covered the bare minimum of her skin.  
  
She blew out the candles and walked to the phone, noting that the blasted thing had already rung about twenty-five times already. She snatched the phone from the base and tried to be polite as she answered the person on the other line…  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" …tried being the operative word.  
  
"What is it about me?" the person on the line inquired curiously. Usagi stared at the phone in confusion.  
  
This was completely unexpected.  
  
"Excuse me?" Usagi was truly bewildered as to that question.  
  
She knew of course who the person was; she just didn't know why they were asking a question like that.  
  
"You know," the voice continued, "every time I have a conversation lately someone has either been ignoring me or yelling at me."  
  
A fake sniffle was heard, "if I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't love me anymore."  
  
'Really' Usagi thought, more than a little upset about having cut her soaking short, 'I could've stayed in my nice bath… but instead I'm listening to this crap!' "Is there something you'd like, Boss?" Usagi said in the usual revoltingly sweet voice she reserved for when she really didn't want to fight with her Boss. Truthfully, she usually didn't mind fighting with her Boss, it was generally fun, but this time Usagi didn't want to start anything. She was relaxed and calm and she'd like to retain that feeling for as long as she possibly could, at least before she went to work.  
  
"Yes my dear. I need you to get that cute little butt of yours into this office. NOW!!" Her voice went from pleasant to demanding in less than 0.5 seconds. Usagi winced as she held the phone arms length away from her delicate ears. After all the abuse they had taken from cackling villains, villainess', Rei and Luna, Usagi should have technically been deaf in at least one ear by now. She switched the phone to her uninjured ear. She walked into her bedroom, sat down on her bed, and started to dry her hair with the towel in her other hand.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi was genuinely confused. What had she done now!  
  
"What am I talking about she asks?" That was obviously a rhetorical question. And Usagi wasn't stupid enough to answer or say anything until she after she found out what she did.  
  
"What time are you supposed to be here, Ren?" there was no scream or demand, just a simple question.  
  
"You and I both know that there isn't a set time but," she said even more perplexed and slightly apprehensive as to whether or not this was going to end in a screech, "I'm usually there at ten. Why?"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" the Boss inquired way too nicely for her liking.  
  
She sheepishly answered. "No."  
  
"IT'S 10:45!!!!" The Boss practically bellowed in her ear, and Usagi dropped the phone in shock.  
  
"WHAT!" Usagi shrieked. She hadn't realized it was that late! 'Wait a minute' she thought suddenly ' Marc was supposed to pick me up at nine!' Okay now she was pissed! Usagi picked up the phone from off the floor and composed her voice into a more professional tone.  
  
"Boss, I am sincerely sorry for my lack of punctuality." She was going to get that playboy ass for this! Uninterrupted, she continued in her formal tone.  
  
"Could I ask one thing of you?" Confused by the change in tone but nonetheless accepting she uttered a 'yes' and waited for Ren to speak again.  
  
"Is Marc there?" Usagi wanted to know if he was already there because she didn't want to have to go looking around the city for him if she could help it.  
  
"Yes. I believe he's downstairs." 'Why would she ask a question like that?' she vaguely wondered. Changing the subject she said,  
  
"Listen Ren, when are you getting here?!"  
  
Usagi walked over to the walk-in closet and looked around, taking in all the different clothes that cluttered the room-sized closet.  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She hung up and with the cordless still in hand, walked around the room as she looked for the right outfit. She had to remember to look professional, but at the same time fit in and still be able to do her job. As she glanced into a corner, her eyes lit up as they fell onto the perfect outfit. She'd definitely fit in, in that outfit. She walked over and pulled the outfit off of its hanger with a smirk.  
  
'Yes, this'll do just fine' She thought holding it out.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L.E., the Living End, was a retro nightclub in downtown Manhattan. In every corner in the club was a shrine to an era, the 70's, 80's and early 90's, but the largest corner was dedicated to the 60's. None of the people who wait in-line outside knew why the club was like that and were dressed in outfits ranging with for each time period. They just knew it was one of the best nightclubs in the city. Many of the people who waited scowled when Ren drove up on her Harley, and parked the motorcycle right outside of the club. She took off her helmet and lightly shook her hair, and watched as some of the scowls turned to leers as she got off the bike and unto the sidewalk. As she stood there she glowered at all the unwanted attention she was getting and unconsciously tugged at her outfit. With her black snake skin pants, with matching thigh length boots and a black tight halter top that ended a couple of inches beneath her bust, underneath her huge leather jacket, with her ever present sunglasses. She walked past the swarm of people aching to get inside, big hoop earrings dangling on her ears and lifted her shades to wink at the bouncer at the door. He smiled at her as he removed the velvet rope that barred entry and waited for her to walk past it. She did and once on the other side she reached up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and watched as he blushed a bright red.  
  
She just giggled and said, "What's up, Bubba?" Bubba was shaped like a giant brown teddy bear, but he could be very intimidating when he needed to be. He was one of the first people Ren had met when she started to work there. He was a lot like Makoto… his size usually turned people off from getting to know him, and was the reason that most people didn't know he was married with a three-year-old daughter, and had a fierce love for his mother. He even had a tattoo on his bicep of a heart with 'mama' written inside.  
  
"Nothing much. How about you? " He asked with his usual grin, she could see a little mischief in those chocolate brown eyes. "I hear you pissed the Boss off… again."  
  
She laughed at his comment. It was common knowledge that she was always getting yelled at for something, sort of like being sent to the principal's office. 'Don't they know I dropped out so I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore?' she wondered, and rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah. Well…when am I not in trouble?" she questioned, and flashed him with her own playful grin.  
  
He just laughed and asked her how her day had been.  
  
"Next question!"  
  
"O.K." he said patiently. If Bubba was one thing, it was patient. 'I guess it comes with the job,' she thought.  
  
"What about…" he was interrupted by a rude voice, "Hey! Talk on your own time! We want in the club!" Bubba sighed and turned to Ren and gave her an apologetic look and walked straight to the voice to 'deal' with the person. Deciding that their conversation was over so Ren turned around and was about to enter the club before she heard him call out.  
  
"We'll talk later!" she nodded and walked inside, instantly hearing the moans of disappointment from the outside that were being drowned out by the deafening music inside. As soon as she walked in her jacket was taken but her shades were still at hand. She never took them off. Even in the dark club, she refused to remove them. She walked through the dancing, sweating, spinning bodies all over the place and could practically feel the sexual tension that vibrated off the dancers. Stopping for a moment she heard the most annoyingly familiar voice and she glanced at one of the stages of the club. She sneered in disgust at what she saw. There on the platform dancing like the idiot that he was ,was Marc, though she should say gyrating in one of the cages with five random girls he had probably picked off the street. She thought dryly that it was about time someone caged him, and then thought with no small amount of repulsion that he'd probably enjoy it. Somehow she must have caught his eye and she watched as he winked at her. 'He has the audacity to wink at me!' she thought incredulously. Had it been a year ago she would have stuck her tongue out but instead she just huffed, then proceeded to angrily march straight to the back of the club and entered the door with 'Personnel Only' printed in bold letters. As she strided down the hallway, her heels clicked anxiously on the marble floor as she quickened her pace to the elevator at the end. Once inside she pressed the button and waited anxiously for the elevator to come while she thought.  
  
Most people didn't know that L.E. wasn't just a nightclub, and most could never imagine that the club was just a front for the real operation. L.E. was a private organization often hired by the governments of the world to exterminate their more 'abnormal' criminals. The organization was originally founded by a group of strong mercenaries who found out that they could make a living off of the gratitude they received after saving people's lives; they joined together and L.E. was created. That was centuries ago, and now L.E. had branches all over the world, the most recent being the branch in Indonesia and the office in New York. All of the branches were disguised as other establishments: some were restaurants, others businesses and hotels. Most were usually places that attracted those who were more inclined to only come out at night. That was Ren's job, to fight the evils of the world, literally, and protect the unknowing populace.  
  
This wasn't just her job she realized suddenly. Her life would always be meant to protect others. 'It doesn't matter if I change my name or not…' the thought was slightly terrifying ' because Destiny will always see to it that I fulfill my fate.' That thought massively disturbed her. Who was Destiny to decide what she did and how she did it? She had shown Destiny who was boss when she left Tokyo. She was the master of her fate, her future and no unknown entity was going to have a say otherwise.  
  
The ding of the elevator brought Ren out of her ponderings and she walked into the elevator. She pressed the button for the second floor and started to hum to take her mind off of her previous thoughts. It was an American pop she'd heard while skimming the radio. It was hard not to her the latest song by one of the country's countless blonde pop princesses. She thought vaguely she should dye her hair. She was so focused on distracting herself that she only dimly heard the elevator doors when they opened. She exited the elevator still humming, and treaded down another hallway, this one lined with doors. She walked directly to the large door at the end and put her hand on the knob.  
  
She knocked once and opened the door quietly. A woman with brown hair and glasses perched on her nose sat at the desk in the middle of the room, talking on the phone. The brunette beckoned Ren inside, and Ren gently closed the door behind her before lounging in one of the large comfy chairs. The office in itself was very neat, all except the woman's desk. Papers were thrown all over the large mahogany desk and Ren could've swore she saw something move from under there…  
  
"Yes.. Of course." She spoke into the phone with an irritated tone. It was obvious who ever she was talking to was not on her list of favorite people. "We have all the preparations made," She continued, probably restraining herself from adding an expletive word on the end. The normally cheerful woman's face was screwed into a mixture between a glower and grimace, a look only this woman could pull off so comically. Ren fought to keep from grinning, an attempt that was all but lost when the woman's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Ren choked on her laughter and received a malicious glare that promised pain if she even so much as grinned.  
  
Ren swallowed her humor and made her face into the picture of innocence. The look wasn't hard to achieve, for all the good the disguise did, she was still Usagi inside, and innocence was her specialty. Looking into the eyes of the woman with wide-eyed guiltlessness, she watched as the woman just shook her head at Ren's antics and reluctantly went back to her conversation on the phone. They stayed like this for about ten more minutes with Ren barely containing her laughter and the brunette barely suppressing her temper with whoever was on the phone.  
  
"Yes…Yes…Yes!" okay she had to get off the phone before she broke it in anger…again! "I am so sorry, but I have an important meeting I have to attend," she said winking at Ren, telling her just how sorry she was to leave the exchange with this person.  
  
" No. I'm sorry; this meeting can't wait, so this issue is just going to have to wait until the next time we speak. Goodbye." She didn't wait for a reply before she slammed the phone on the receiver and sank into her chair with a sigh of relief.  
  
Ren couldn't hold her laughter in anymore and started giggling hysterically. The expression of utter relief on her Boss's face when she slammed the phone and the way she had glared at it menacingly afterwards… Ren continued laughing for a few minutes and looked up to see the woman hovering over her and smiling softly.  
  
" So, Ren, how was the assignment" as usual it was business first and Ren slipped into the routine with ease.  
  
"It went as well as could be expected. I found the bad guys, they went puff," she made the hand gestures to prove her point," and I'm still alive!" she said with apparent mirth in her tone. She desperately wanted to get this over with.  
  
"Well Agent it would seem you've earned this then." A very thick envelope was handed to Ren and she took it with a look of near glee on her face. " Your next assignment is also enclosed in the envelope." Looking inside she saw a large wad of cash and a note tucked between it. She softly murmured a thank you and looked at her superior expectantly. Taking the hint her Boss walked behind her desk and picked up the aforementioned phone. Taking out a pair of tweezers from her top draw she turned the phone upside down and pulled out a tiny chip. Abhorrence was clearly written on her face as she crushed the chip in her hand and disposed of it.  
  
Now that they had some privacy they were able to drop protocol and a smile stretched across the older woman's lovely face as she removed her glasses to reveal lovely gray eyes. Ren gave her own brilliant smile and stood up to give her a hug, Usagi style. The woman returned the embrace with the same vigor as Ren put into it. She pulled away slightly and looked closely at Ren. Breaking away completely from the hug she circled Ren with a critical look on her face. Ren fidgeted under her gaze and averted her eyes, only a few people could make her hard earned confidence seep out of her and this woman was one of them. She felt her chin being lifted. Her shaded eyes met the observant face of her boss.  
  
" Change."  
  
This wasn't a request, it was a command. A command that for once, Ren didn't mind obeying. In a flash of silver light Ren's hair grew as her features became slightly less mature, though still beautiful, and her height shortened slightly. Removing her shades, the startlingly clear azure eyes were finally revealed and Usagi stood before her boss.  
  
"Now Usa-chan…" Usagi wasn't upset by the endearment, but rather seemed pleased. "What am I going to do with you? " she questioned shaking her head. Usagi could almost see her 'tsking' in a minute or two. "I mean, you show up late and dressed like that." Usagi head began its descend only to stop as she raised her head and she saw the amusement dancing in her Boss's eyes. She was about to comment on that but was beaten to it.  
  
"What would my brother say if he saw you dressed like this?"  
  
Usagi took that as her cue. Smiling innocently she replied, "Oh Daddy?" She brushed aside her outgrown bangs and waved her hand dismissively before she continued.  
  
"He'd just lock me in my room until I was 45 and blame my aunt for being such a bad example!" she exclaimed simply and watched, with no small amount of delight, as her Boss's face become flushed in realization that she was right! If Kenji saw Usagi like this, somehow it'd be her fault. Well that was a depressing thought.  
  
" Well, dear niece," she tapped Usagi's nose as Usagi giggled, " I guess he won't ever find out!" Seeing the beginnings of a depression, Usagi, in her usual charming way changed the subject. Talking about her father usually left them both depressed and Usagi didn't want any stressed moments while she was with her aunt. " So…" she started, " Keiko-obaa-chan, What have you been up to lately?"  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is the chapter where Usagi's job is explained in depth and no fight but I promise a fight in the next chapter! I've got it planned but haven't written it out yet. And if you haven't read my one parter " Prelude to Dangerous" I suggest you do! I don't plan on extending it but if popular demand demands it then who am I to deny you beautiful people? The 'Prelude' explains some of the things that lead up to Dangerous and I think either the next chapter or the one after that will be a flashback that will explain everything. It depends on the feedback I get. SO YOU DECIDE!  
  
Do you want to see what Ren does to Marc OR Do you want to know why she's working a L.E.?  
  
YOUR CHOICE!!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you want more REVIEW!!!!  
  
SELENE T ~_^  
  
P.S. Someone please tell me if I spelled aunt right in Japanese or not. I want to be as correct as I possibly can! Thanx! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5: Different kind of revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will, *wails out loud*, LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!!  
  
AN: This is the so long awaited chapter of Dangerous. I tallied the votes of those of you that actually reviewed and it turns out most of you want Ren to get even with Marc before you find out why Usagi's working at L.E. However, I've decided to appease everyone by putting a little bit of both in the same chapter. So this is gonna be a longer chapter or I'll just split it up!! I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review!!! Or else I will cry big tears of sorrow!!!!* Sniff Sniff *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keiko was the little sister of Kenji Tsukino, the black sheep of the family. Always doing things that he and his parents perceived to be odd or defiant. When Keiko turned 18 she left Tokyo and went to the United States to build herself a new life. One night she ended up at a sleazy bar in Chicago and was offered a job. She accepted and began her career at L.E. Even though she and her family had a distant relationship, she was there when her niece was born.  
  
Usagi had been the godsend that had once again brought her together with her family. She had flown to Tokyo and shocked her brother, his wife and their parents with her appearance. Saying that the atmosphere was rigid would be an understatement but as soon as little Usagi giggled the tension eased and everyone was smiling at each other sheepishly. They were all embarrassed that it took the birth of a little girl to bring them together again and Keiko swore to protect her niece at all costs.  
  
It didn't take a genius to realize that Usagi was special. Looking at her niece and hearing her speaking in such respect and love about her family and friends, Keiko knew she was right in her decision but she couldn't help but wonder if hiring Usagi was a bad idea or not…  
  
"Usagi-chan" Usagi looked up at her aunt questioningly, knowing she had Usagi's attention Keiko continued, "Are you happy?"  
  
Usagi curbed the urge to roll her eyes. Every time they met her aunt would ask that same stupid question. Instead she just gave her the same answer she always did. " I am content to finally be able to live my own life." Keiko just nodded as if she understood when in reality she didn't. She remembered the first time she ever had seen little Usagi…  
  
*Flash*  
  
Everyone was staring at the beautiful child that lay in Ikuko's arms when she entered. The child had a full head of gold hair and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. With such an adorable face it was pretty obvious she was gonna break hearts one day. According to the nurse's she was 'the cutest baby they'd ever seen'; of course it was probably in their job description to say that. They all marveled at the slightest thing the little creature did and 'oohh'-ed in awe at the appropriate times. Keiko stood in the door of the hospital room just taking in the scene with a gentle smile. It wasn't until the golden haired child's gaze landed on her was her presence finally acknowledged.  
  
"Keiko!" the tone her brother used was more than a little surprised. Not that he didn't have reason.  
  
She heard her father and mother's civil greeting and she returned it with a distant smile while walking over to the wide-eyed parents. Her brother and his wife smiled blissfully at their child who stared at Keiko in wonder. No one had thought she'd come and yet there she was. She walked over and gazed into the innocent eyes of her niece. When she looked into those eyes Keiko didn't just see a child, she saw history. Those were the eyes of a person that had been here before and still managed to maintain that purity. She broke contact when she realized that the eyes were getting closer. She looked up to see her brother with his child holding her out so she could hold her.  
  
It was a sign of trust.  
  
Spellbound Keiko took her niece and held her protectively in her arms while rocking her gently. The child once again looked at her and she found herself caught in a trance. The child's chubby little arms reached out to her and Keiko's heart instantly opened to this child. The golden haired child giggled again and Keiko carefully handed her back to her father. She slowly backed out of the room and watched the family. She said she'd be back but it fell on deaf ears as she walked out of the place. She did however hear her brother say the child's name. 'Usagi, hmm…' she thought questioningly, 'It definitely fits her'  
  
*End Flash*  
  
  
  
Usagi watched as her aunt slipped down memory lane and waved her hand in front of her face for good measure. She sighed in exasperation. Keiko-obaa- chan was doing it again. Lately she had been living in her memories every time Usagi came around. 'Could senility be showing already!'  
  
"Koko-chan!" Keiko looked up at the familiar nickname Usagi had given her when she was a little girl. Usagi had been four years old when Keiko had finally saw her again. She was still a tiny thing with the same golden hair and big expressive eyes. That was when she started wearing her hair in a pair of adorable odangos. When Keiko saw her she had to restrain herself from squeezing her too tight. Little Usagi was just too cute! She looked to see the frustrated expression on Usagi's face and realized that she had been daydreaming again.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan" she apologized to her niece. She suddenly remembered something and looked at Usagi curiously.  
  
"Usagi?" Usagi had been looking at the wall with mild interest wondering if there was another bug in the office when she was startled by her aunt's voice. She looked at Keiko questioningly silently, letting her know she had her attention. "Why did you want to know if Marc was here or not?" The question had been bothering Keiko since she got off the phone with Usagi earlier.  
  
The grin on Usagi's face was enough information and Keiko suddenly got the feeling she didn't want to know. She just waved her hand, as a sign to change the subject. Since Usagi had starting working at L.E. Marc had been a pain in her ass and no matter what Keiko did to try to get them to cooperate it didn't work.  
  
Both were stubborn and at least it was interesting to watch. Keiko just asked one question.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" Again Usagi smiled, a devious plan obviously on her mind and Keiko got a brief flashback of the last time Usagi had that smile on her face. It wasn't pretty and most of the people who were there were still traumatized. For all the innocence and sweetness that was Usagi, pissing her off was dangerous.  
  
So Keiko tried another question, "Will it require any property damage?" Usagi scowled at her aunt.  
  
'One little incident and your branded for life!', she thought cynically.  
  
"No, it will not require any property damage…" she saw Keiko about open her mouth and continued, " or the police department."  
  
Keiko sighed in relief and again Usagi frowned at her. Keiko smiled innocently, imitating her niece, and Usagi sighed tiredly but ended up smiling anyway.  
  
They talked for a little bit until a knock on the door was heard and a flash of light later Usagi was gone and Ren stood in the office with the Boss. The door opened and a woman with serious brown eyes walked in and frowned when she saw Ren. Walking over the Boss and whispered something into her ear. Ren rolled her eyes underneath her dark shades. She watched as they conversed for a few minutes and then walked out the door without a word, she'd call Keiko later and then they could continue.  
  
She walked down the hall and back into the elevator. As soon the elevator doors opened she was marching through the 'Personnel Only' door and was once again in the midst of the club. She sauntered over to the closest bar, in the 60's section, and took a stool waiting. As soon as she sat down a couple of guys decided she looked like easy prey and headed towards her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them and swore under her breath. She looked for the bartender and when she saw who it was she almost jumped for joy, she waved him over urgently.  
  
Nate looked at her oddly. Rarely was Ren ever urgent in anything, she was always calm and collected, if slightly hostile. He headed over to her and was surprised when she leaned over the bar and pulled his head down for a steamy kiss. His eyes widened and so did the guys standing a few feet away.  
  
They quickly headed in the direction of a new 'victim'. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see them disappearing in the crowd and only then did she finally pull away. She looked into his amused eyes and said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"You know I would never do anything like that with anyone but you!" He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"You know I would never let anyone but you do that." He stated with a grin. "You are just lucky that Alex isn't here otherwise, he'd have that pretty little ass of yours for that stunt."  
  
"Awww…I think he'd forgive me for corrupting his innocent little boytoy!" She grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks like you would a child, shaking his head from side to side. He pulled away and glowered at her. Ren just smiled serenely. He shook his head at her antics and asked her what she'd have.  
  
"I'll have a…" she had to think on whether or not she wanted to get drunk, "Shirley Temple." He nodded and fixed her drink. Bored Ren look Nate up and down and tried to contain her laughter. Normally Nate was a very attractive man but with the white suit and black shirt underneath that resembled the one in that movie with the American actor John Travolta, he looked like a complete dork.  
  
Nate handed Ren her drink and frowned as he caught her smirking, 'Not again!' he thought and he looked about ready to get rid of the drink. She reached over, grabbed the drink before he could take it back and swallowed it in a gulp. She smiled in thanks. She swung around in the stool before getting off. On the ground Ren jumped up and kissed Nate on the cheek before walking away.  
  
"Tell your boy that I didn't damage his goods…too much!" She didn't see his face turn red and she really didn't care.  
  
Looking around Ren was searching for her prey. She glanced over the crowd seeking a familiar arrogant face. She found it and narrowed her eyes in determination. Spreading a little ruby red lip-gloss on her lips she headed over to the 90's section and looked back only to wink at Nate before sauntering over to Marc. He just shook his head and went back to work. Whatever Ren was going Marc probably deserved it. She swung her hips sensually from left to right making sure to make it look like it was casual. The crowd parted a little and her target was in her sights.  
  
Moving past the people in her way she ambled up to Marc who was currently dancing with four different girls, all his type: easy.  
  
She caught his eye and he practically pushed the girls away.  
  
They huffed in protest and were promptly ignored.  
  
The music playing in the background was fast and lively. It was invading her senses, clouding her judgment. Ren walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly sliding her chest down his body with her hands and fingers trailing down his torso before rising back up to gently blow on his ear. She could feel his body getting tense and she smiled inwardly but only a small smirk revealed any emotion.  
  
'This is gonna be fun!' she thought mischievously  
  
Ren pressed her body against his and she could feel his heart beating rapidly under his shirt. The whole time she 'danced' with him he had his hands away from her as if afraid to touch her until she felt his hands rest on her waist and she turned around in his arms so her back was to his chest. Rubbing every inch of her body against him she could feel his reaction. He tried to move his hands to pull her closer but she danced away so that she was out of his range. She licked her lips sensually and felt an odd sense of accomplishment when she heard him trying to restrain a groan.  
  
Ren decided that Marc was very fun to play with.  
  
He walked over to her and they danced like that for two more songs. With Marc trying to pull her closer and Ren dancing closer and farther away purposely tempting him. To one it was incredibly amusing, to the other extremely frustrating.  
  
When a slow song came on, again Marc tried to grab her and this time Ren let him. She turned around and could actually feel his 'frustration'. With her body touching his she stretched so that her lips were right next to his ears and whispered in one warm breath, "Next time don't mess with me", and withdraw from his arms and calmly walked away. Making sure to swing. She knew that his eyes were on her and she turned around to see him looking very disturbed and playfully blew a kiss at him before walking out of the area to get her jacket.  
  
Checking her watch she grabbed her coat and lowered her shades until they perched on her nose as she walked out of the club and onto the sidewalk. She breathed in the midnight air and pulled her jacket tight around her body. Ren waved to Bubba and made a phone gesture with her hand. He got the message and she walked over to her bike. Putting the key in she revved it up and sped down the street, with the tires screeching on the pavement.  
  
She sped down the street only pausing at red lights and that was only when she felt like it. She pulled into her parking garage and parked before heading up to her apartment. She threw her jacket on the couch and instantly headed towards her bedroom throwing herself on the bed with a flop. Ren sighed contented and her once again allowed herself to be herself. The shoulder length hair lengthened and the sunglasses that had guarded her eyes in two ways were taken off and carelessly discarded on the floor. When she tried to get comfortable on the bed she realized that wouldn't be happening until she changed. Moaning she reluctantly sat up. Lifting her arms she pulled her shirt off and using her legs, kicked off the confining pants. They joined the shades on the floor.  
  
Climbing into bed in only her bra and underwear she gave the sigh of a person who longed for a goodnights sleep and closed her eyes. Oblivious to the memories that would plague her again, some sad and some happy. While half a world away a few other people were also dealing with their memories…  
  
*Flash*  
  
Little Usagi was bouncing all over the backyard with her stuffed bunny when she heard someone call her name. Following the sound she saw her father arguing with a lady who had the same color hair as her daddy. They were yelling at each other but Usagi didn't understand why, weren't grown ups supposed to get along. Walking over she pulled on her father's pant leg and watched as he nearly jumped startled. Both her father's and the lady's attention was on her and she gazed at them both innocently.  
  
"Daddy, did someone call me?" Usagi asked in her small voice. Her father shook his head and she shifted her gaze to the lady that was staring at her. " My name is Usagi. Who are you?" the lady looked offended at the question and turned an accusing glare onto her father. Usagi thinking she had said something wrong apologized immediately. The lady gave her a big smile and Usagi instantly relaxed. Bending down to be eye level with the little girl she held out her hand and Usagi took it while clutching her bunny in her other hand. "You've grown up so much Usagi-chan." She said the girl's name with obvious affection, "I guess your daddy didn't tell you about me." She shot Usagi's father another meaningful glare and he looked away shameful.  
  
"I'm your aunt." Little Usagi looked confused as her four-year-old mind tried to comprehend that simple but important statement.  
  
"You're my aunt." Usagi repeated the question pointing at herself and the lady respectively. The lady nodded and Usagi threw her small form into her aunt's arms. Kenji watched from a distance as his sister and his daughter hugged. He loved his sister and he tried to understand her but he couldn't and he just didn't want to have to go through what his parent's did with Keiko.  
  
Usagi pulled away to look at her new aunt questioningly. "What's your name?" Keiko laughed cheerily and said, "You can call me Keiko-obaa-chan!" The little girl made a face until an idea came to her.  
  
"Can I call you Koko-chan?" she asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 *End Flash*  
  
Usagi smiled in her sleep. Curling up in her covers she sighed at ease and completely content.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Usagi was busy glancing between her watch and looking down the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of the most important man in her life…besides her dad. She looked around, a little more than confused, she was pretty sure he should be there by now. Usually Mamoru followed a schedule and according to the schedule they had a date right now.  
  
'Where is he!?!' she mentally demanded.  
  
This was becoming more and more frequent. She looked down at her engagement ring and contemplated that things weren't exactly the same as they once were. For one it had been so long since she had actually had a conversation with her fiancé… and she was getting real sick of it!  
  
But she thought of the plan she had devised to get him to realize what he was missing and a smile appeared on her face. Usagi glanced at her watch again and tried to control her temper. She decided she'd go to the arcade and see if he was there. Walking down the street Usagi thought of how her plan would work and why she needed it in the first place. For the past year Usagi Tsukino had noticed some severe changes in her boyfriend. He began withdrawing from her retreating into his books and studies and the once passionate kisses that made him drop his textbook had turned into pecks between chapters. For a while she had endured this behavior but now she was sick of it. Deciding that he needed a reminder of what he had she organized a special surprise for their anniversary that would have him treating her with the respect she deserved…or else.  
  
Walking into the arcade Usagi saw Motoki and waved cheerfully at him. He smiled and pointed upstairs to the parlor, she mouthed 'thank you' and took the stairs two at a time. When she reached the top of the stairs Usagi wasn't at all winded, used to that kind of exercise, and she looked around eagerly looking for a familiar mop of black hair. She spotted it in the back of the shop and she headed over to it. Stopping only to wave at the various people she knew. Usagi stopped right in front of him and she saw what had become a regular view of her boyfriend; the top of his head as his nose was buried in the book. It was another one of his books that's name she couldn't pronounce let alone try to understand.  
  
She remembered that at one desperate time she had actually tried to read one of his textbooks and shuddered at the recollection. Standing over him she waited for him to acknowledge her presence…. and waited…and waited…and waited… she began tapping her shoe against the floor. Her eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. She saw his ears perk up at the sound and he finally lifted his gaze meeting a pair of angry azure eyes. His midnight eyes widened and she watched as he looked at his watch, realizing the time, and swore.  
  
She lifted her eyebrow and stood there waiting for an explanation. Now, Usagi was usually a very forgiving and sympathetic girlfriend but any person that had been stood up five times in a row was entitled to be pissed. So she stood there with her features set into a frown as she observed her boyfriend scamper around for an excuse.  
  
"Usako, I am so sorry. I didn't realize the time and I got caught up in this interesting chapter of…" the rest of whatever he had to say fell on deaf ears as Usagi just rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss his lips. The kiss wasn't as passionate as it could've been and left Usagi feeling more then a little disappointed, while Mamoru looked ecstatic. He quickly returned to his reading and Usagi didn't even try to contain her growl of anger. Taking the book in her hand and slammed it onto the table. Mamoru looked up shocked and Usagi smiled sweetly and said in her most patient voice 'we need to talk'.  
  
Usagi sat down in the seat across from him and Mamoru reluctantly put his book away, almost affectionately caressing it. 'When's the last time he touched me like that?' she thought irritably while keeping a pleasant smile on her face. She cleared her throat to take his attention away from his love fest with his book.  
  
"I need you to do something for me…" he looked at her confused but he didn't interrupt, not after the glare she gave him when he opened his lips " …in two weeks there's going to be a talent competition at my school and I want you to be there, Mamo-chan." He only opened his mouth after she gave him a look saying he could.  
  
"But Usako I've got studying to do and…" her expression darkened and her head lowered. She whispered in a low and menacing tone "Mamoru Chiba…" 'Uh oh' he thought warily, " after all the dates that you have canceled. After all of the times you have left me waiting for you and all the times you have chosen work or school over me. If you don't do this…" she let the threat hang in the air and he winced.  
  
Usagi being loud was normal but a quiet Usagi was a dangerous one. With her head down he couldn't see her face and something told him he didn't want to. He hurriedly agreed to go and Usagi looked up at him with her usual bright infectious smile on her face. Bouncing out of the booth she kissed him on the cheek and walked down the stairs and out of the arcade after waving goodbye to Motoki. He shook his head as the tails of her head exited and he headed upstairs to talk to his best friend. It was obvious that the idiot had done it again…  
  
Flash  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter this is just the first set of flashbacks. You can thank Miko633 for me getting this out. She edited and now I have two people to edit for me ^_^ * Squeezes Hikaru and Miko633.* If you want the rest you have to give me feedback!!!! Emails, reviews I don't care! Just something that tells me someone is reading this and possibly likes it. If anyone has time read my other fics they are severely review malnourished!!!!  
  
P.S. I want to give a special dedication to my editor Hikaru for putting up with all my grammatical errors and me in general. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
Now just a visual incentive ~_^  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL 


	7. Chapter 6: The rocks of memory lane

AN: *Pokes head out of hole she crawled into* Hello! Is anyone still reading this fic! Well the sixth chapter of Dangerous is finally here! Yeah I know I took forever and a year to write this damn chapter but as appeasement it's was supposed to be realllllllly long but to get it out I decided to cut it in half so. whatever. To all those that actually reviewed thank you! ^_^  
  
To everyone else -_- You get the picture! Enjoy! AN: I want to give a little warning this chapter is a bunch of scenes that go *forwardish*. There can either be a large space of time between a scene or a little and I just don't feel like writing it. You make the call. With that said, please enjoy and for the love of cheese review even if you are lactose intolerant! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song, Okay? Okay!  
  
  
  
Memories.  
  
Usagi's body was tangled in her black silk sheets as she relived her past in her dreams. Her arms were thrown over her stomach and in her fetal position she slumbered. Snoring softly, as breath entered and left her body Usagi dreamed and remembered.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A calm and smiling Usagi swung open the paper door that was the entrance to Rei's room and gladly took off her shoes. The girls known as the inner senshi looked up surprised at the presence of their friend and princess. Judging by the look she had in her eyes she really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Walking over to the table they were seated around she calmly grabbed a cookie off the plate in the center and a pencil and paper, and proceeded to draw. She ignored the exchanging of concerned and cautious glances with that the girls also known as the inner senshi traded. They silently debated over who would ask their princess what was troubling her. All the gazes turned to Minako. Usagi watched as Mina sent what looked like a mental curse to all of them.  
  
It was obvious she didn't want to do it either.  
  
Carefully Minako placed the fashion magazine she was reading down on the table and approached Usagi like she was a wild animal about to attack. Now for those that didn't know Usagi she would appear perfectly normal chomping on the chocolate chip cookies but the slight tick in her left eye and the strained way she smiled at them as her hand moved over the paper revealed just how close Usagi was to exploding.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
The odangoed blonde looked at her near twin expectantly and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Mamoru-san now?"  
  
The pencil in Usagi's hand abruptly broke. She glanced down at it but the smile on her face never wavered. Tossing the pencil's remains over her shoulder Usagi just shrugged her shoulders dismissively and said as nonchalantly as she could, "He had to study."  
  
They traded another conversing glance with each other and settled for giving Usagi sympathetic looks. Sensing their considerate gazes Usagi rolled her eyes. She crossed her long legs Indian style as she tried to pull down her shorts. "It's not a big deal!" she exclaimed trying to stop them from giving her those pitying looks, "You know Mamo-chan takes his studies very seriously!"  
  
'Too damn seriously!' she thought silently, angry at having another date canceled.  
  
"Unlike some people I know." Usagi choose to ignore Rei's muttered comment and just smiled her winning smile. She waved her hand persuasively at her friends. Still smiling she watched as they shot her another look before going back to their respective reading material. Which she noticed varied from the latest teen magazine to the advanced physics book she got Ami for her last birthday.  
  
Unfortunately that physics book reminded Usagi of another book and more specifically the one she had been so readily set aside over. 'And yet another attempt at talking to him ruined by those damn textbooks.Ok, Usa. Change of topic!'  
  
"So.anyway you guys know about the talent competition?"  
  
"You guys are having a talent competition?" Rei asked bewildered.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mina said suddenly remembering, " I heard about it. I was going to try out but volleyball practice ran late!" She looked at Usagi with perplexed eyes and asked in a confused voice, "Why?"  
  
In her excitement Usagi put on her first genuine smile since she'd been there, and her enthusiasm was contagious because the other girls couldn't help but grin at her earnestly happy face. She leaned forward in a conspiratory way and the girls did the same, " I invited the outers and I'm in it!"  
  
They stared at her in silence before Rei with a stunned look on her face, asked incredulously "You?"  
  
A wounded expression made it's way on Usagi 's face. Hurt gave way to anger as she inquired heatedly, "What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Makoto tried to pacify the situation but before she could Rei had opened her big mouth again. "What can you do?" she grinned teasingly at Usagi, "Are you gonna trip and land on your face as your talent?"  
  
The other girls laughed good-naturedly at Rei's comment.  
  
"Just for that Hino Rei I'm not going to tell you what my talent is!" she turned to the other girls, "I just wanted to tell you, I bought you guys tickets so you wouldn't have to pay." Reaching into her purse Usagi pulled out four tickets and left them on the table.  
  
Usagi then stiffly stood up and without a word walked out; She wouldn't let them know how that had hurt her.  
  
Silently she walked down the many steps of the temple and she wiped away the few tears that trailed down her eyes.  
  
*Flash*  
  
**Flash**  
  
Usagi watched as the red headed girl bowed to audience and exited stage left. 'She's good,' she thought, as she watched the girl brush past her without so much as a smile. That was fine with Usagi she wasn't worried anyway; sure, tap dancing while balancing spinning plates was impressive, but she was a girl on a mission!  
  
Tentatively she peeked through the closed curtains and saw her parents sitting in the second row, her mom with one hand holding a video camera and the other arm holding her father down as he glared at anything even remotely male, while Shingo had snuck a video game in the auditorium and was ignoring everything around him. Typical.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Usagi continued her scan of the spectators looking for a familiar head of ebony hair and one of her eyes caught Minako's. Minako being Minako waved at her and Usagi watched as a chain reaction occurred around that one action. In her enthusiasm Minako swung her arm around in typical Minako fashion accidentally hit Rei and Rei being Rei immediately began yelling at Mina, loudly, which then caused the people around them to yell at them and the other senshi to calm down Rei before she decided to throw fire at anyone.  
  
Haruka and Michiru, whom had come back from a concert in Europe to see her, turned their heads and pretended like they didn't know them.  
  
Usagi quietly laughed and shook her head at the all too familiar scene.  
  
She repeated her visual search for the love of her life and was once again disappointed. Pissed beyond belief Usagi still managed to walk serenely onto the stage as the announcer called her name. For her performance Usagi had requested that the stage be completely dark except for one spotlight that was placed in the center of the podium.  
  
She always did like being the center of attention; after all, drama was a must.  
  
'Always make an entrance!' she thought as she walked into the light and she could hear the gasp of surprise from her friends. She silently patted herself on the back for picking the outfit she had. The black halter dress was floor length but had very high slits that were meant to show her legs and did. But because they showed so much of her legs she'd put a pair of spandex on underneath them. On her tiny feet were a pair of matching ankle strapped sandals with a three inch heel. The biggest shock to their system would probably be her hair which had been liberated from their buns for the night and curled. If it had been out straight it would have dragged on the floor and ruined her appearance. Ignoring their justified shock at her appearance she did another brief glance over of the crowd and came to the undeniable conclusion that he wasn't there.  
  
He had forgotten again.  
  
Tears were starting to fill her eyes but she refused to let them fall.  
  
She had done enough crying over that man already.  
  
Tonight was her night.  
  
Strolling silently to the microphone she took it off the stand and took a deep breath. "This song is dedicated to a very special person. He's not here right now but." she swallowed her tears and hope almost clogged her throat as she continued, "maybe he'll hear it anyway." Closing her eyes Usagi slowly began to sing her song.  
  
When I'm lost in the rain In your eyes I know I'll find the light To light my way  
  
The senshi stared at Usagi in shock as the beautiful sultry soprano voice flooded the auditorium and held everyone captivated. The two dignified outers weren't sure what to expect when Usagi called them but this wasn't it. In the song Usagi put her whole heart and soul in it, fervently believing that even if he wasn't there. Somehow her Mamoru would hear it.  
  
When I'm scared. losing ground When my world is going crazy. You can turn it all  
  
And when I'm down your there Pushing me to the top You're always there Giving me all you've got  
  
For a shield From the storm For a friend. For a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you  
  
For the strength. To be strong For the will to carry. On.  
  
For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slightly and took in the stunned faces of her senshi. Pride filled her as she saw Rei gaping with her mouth open. She continued to sing with her soul and showed them what a beautiful sounds like.  
  
When I lose The will to win. I just reach for you And I can reach. The sky again  
  
I can do... anything Cause your love amazing Cause your love inspires me  
  
And when I need a friend You're always by my side Giving me faith taking me through the night  
  
For a shield from the storm For a friend For a love to keep safe and warm I turn to you.  
  
For the strength To be strong For the will to carry on.  
  
Usagi cradled the microphone in her hand as she tilted her head back to sing the correct key. Her voice dove and raised to produce a stunning effect that had everyone riveted.  
  
For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you  
  
For the arms to be my shelter Through all the rain For truth that will never change For someone to lean on! For a heart I can rely on through anything For the one who. I can run to!  
  
For a shield from the storm For a friend For a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that's true  
  
For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you.  
  
Usagi sung the last note softly and almost quietly. As soon as she was done she bowed low and exited stage left. The crowd sat in silence before Rei stood up and began clapping, snapping out the stupor Usagi had put them in. Mina jumped and started wildly clapping. Soon the entire auditorium was standing up. Closing her eyes Usagi listened to the applause and she felt joy and sorrow as mixed tears fell down her face.  
  
Everything happened in rush after that. At one point she pushed back onto the stage and had some award shoved at her. She just smiled and later was surrounded by her friends.  
  
"You were fabulous, Usagi-chan!" Mina squealed enthused as she hugged Usagi tightly.  
  
"And you looked good enough to eat!" Haruka said to Usagi giving her a flirty smile. A flaming blush erupted on Usagi's face and Michiru slapped Haruka in the back of her head on reflex before smiled serenely at Usagi.  
  
"She's right though. You looked absolutely beautiful." Usagi blushed prettily and had what looked like a permanent smile on her face until she saw her father. She quickly jumped behind Haruka's tall form and tried desperately to hide. Deadly monsters she could handle, her father on the other hand.  
  
After a few minutes passed Usagi peeked over Haruka's shoulder, "Is he gone?"  
  
"No." Usagi squeaked and turned around to see the stern face of Kenji Tsukino. However before he could start Usagi was swept into another hug, this time the comforting arms of her mother were around her as she cried how her baby was growing up. Usagi patted her mother's shoulder and sent desperate looks at her senshi.  
  
All of them looked away.  
  
'Lot of protection they are!' she thought angrily as Usagi glared at all of their backs as her father glared at her mother for stopping his tirade. As soon as Ikuko let go Kenji glared at his daughter and Usagi did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Her eyes went watery and her lip quivered slightly as she said in a tiny voice, "I love you, Daddy."  
  
Kenji's heart melted just like it always did when Usagi did that. As he went to hug her Usagi could hear the snickering of her senshi. She blew a silent raspberry at them over her father's shoulder.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked still in cute mode.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" Again she heard the snickers of her senshi and even the sophisticated outers were grinning behind their hands. Again she glowered at them.  
  
"Daddy, is alright if I have Haruka-san and Michiru-san drive me home later? I want to celebrate my trophy with my friends", hopeful blue eyes stared at him and Kenji was helpless but to nod his head. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck before grabbing a surprised Haruka in one hand and an amused Michiru in the other.  
  
Jumping into the backseat of Haruka's yellow convertible. Usagi wrapped her arms around her trophy and adorably hugged it. Michiru turned around in her seat and smiled at the picture Usagi made, "Where to Hime-chan or do we really need to ask?" she said playfully. Usagi blushed again.  
  
"Usagi," she said on reflex, "Am I that transparent?" Usagi asked dejectedly.  
  
"Your as clear as that crystal of yours." Haruka said as she looked at Usagi through the rearview mirror. "Don't worry we'll get you to Mamoru- san's safely."  
  
Putting her safety in their hands Usagi closed her eyes and sighed happily. This had been a pretty good night so far and hopefully it would end better were her thoughts as she felt the wind caressing her unbound hair and her golden strands danced wildly in the breeze. The car stopped and Usagi jumped out of the backseat and turned around. "Thanks for the ride." She said walking towards the apartment building.  
  
"Do you want us to wait?" Haruka asked worried for her princess's safety, Usagi just shook her head.  
  
"No. I'll get Mamo-chan to drive me home." She said surely, "I'll call you guys tomorrow. Maybe we could do a picnic or something?" she asked optimistically.  
  
Michiru smiled at Usagi's enthusiasm, "Sure, Usagi-chan. Ja ne!"  
  
"See ya, Koneko-chan!" Haruka saluted as she and Michiru drove away.  
  
Running towards Mamoru's apartment building, she nodded towards the guard and ran towards the elevator. Slipping between the closing doors Usagi pressed Mamoru's floor and waited. Taking out her key she slipped it into the lock and slowly opened the door. Chances were he had fallen asleep studying and that was why he had missed her song.  
  
'He'd better have.' she thought threateningly.  
  
Usagi unbuckled her white sandals and slipped on her house slippers. As she passed by the mirror she saw that her hair was wild but she looked decent so she choose to ignore it. She walked into the living room expecting to see Mamoru asleep on his couch.  
  
She was very disappointed.  
  
Mamoru was on his couch but not asleep.  
  
And he wasn't alone.  
  
A woman who looked to be about eighteen was pressed up against him, batting her eyes seductively and trying very hard to kiss him.  
  
Usagi saw red.  
  
Walking over to the couple she pulled the girl off of Mamoru and slapped him across the face.  
  
"YOU!" she said to the girl, "Leave. Now." She commanded as her tone left no room for any type of argument and she watched every movement the girl made as she picked up her books, her things and left.  
  
Taking a deep breath Usagi tried to calm herself down. It didn't work and out of frustration she screamed. Needless to say Mamoru was getting just a little frightened of his bunny.  
  
Now calmed she turned to look Mamoru directly in the eye.  
  
"I'm tired." Suddenly feeling drained Usagi sank down into the couch, holding her head trying to keep the tears from falling. "Mamo-chan, I am tired of this." She pointed to both of them.  
  
"Usako, what do you mean?" he asked suddenly more afraid of the calm Usagi than the yelling one.  
  
"You know what I mean!" she yelled shooting up from her seated position, "I'm tired of constantly being your second priority!"  
  
Seeing his puzzled expression, she looked at him in disbelief, "You cannot be so dense as to tell me that you don't put me second to everything. Here I can name a few!" she said bringing up her hand to count off, "One, your stupid dreams. Two, ChibiUsa. Never mind the fact that without me the brat won't be born."  
  
Mamoru looked like he was about to defend their future offspring when a snarl escaped Usagi's throat and he thought better of it.  
  
A slightly insane giggle escaped Usagi's mouth as she held up her third finger, "And for the grand finale, I'm runner-up to a bunch of textbooks. Inanimate objects! They don't hug you. They don't kiss you. Yet for some reason they're still better than me!!" she finished her rant screaming.  
  
"I love you but I'm not sure if I can do this anymore." Watery pools looked up at him with a mixture of devotion and sorrow, " I don't want to be in a relationship or live my life feeling like I'm always gonna be second best."  
  
"Usako, we didn't do anything! I tried--"  
  
"Mamo-chan, this isn't about her," she said interrupting him before he could finish his next sentence, "This is about me."  
  
With a thoughtful expression on her delicate face, she verbalized a thought, "Maybe what you need--", she corrected herself mid-sentence, "What we need is some time apart to figure things out."  
  
Silence filled the apartment as Mamoru stood stock still in shock. Walking over to him she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm always gonna love you", Usagi declared passionately before hurriedly gathered her things and left. Walking to the elevator her face was composed and she walked with a cool air around her.  
  
Calmly she walked to a phone booth, distantly she realized that it was the same booth she had cried her heart out in almost 3 years prior. There wasn't going to be a repeat performance of the day. She had more dignity now.  
  
With that thought in mind Usagi picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number. She listened to the phone ringing twice before a very masculine voice answered, "Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Daddy?" Even though she wasn't crying her voice still sounded like it was filled with tears.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes. Daddy, can you come pick me up?" at the last word her voice cracked and she could start to feel the tears filling threatening to fall but through determination she refused to let them. Instantly in protective mode, her father had demanded the address and replied he'd be there in 5 minutes. Stepping out of the phone booth Usagi walked back and forth in front of the booth, mainly because there was a street light there. Knowing her father would be there soon all she had to do was keep cool until he got there.  
  
Less than 4 minutes later, Kenji pulled over and parked their family car right in front of Usagi before jumping out and pulling her into a hug. In the loving embrace of her father, Usagi finally allowed herself to cry. Tears soaked his shirt and jacket and yet he didn't say anything. He just held her rubbing her back softly and trying to calm her down. Slowly the tears stopped and a series of sniffles followed.  
  
"Are you okay, now?" he asked concernedly as he pulled away slightly from the strangle hold Usagi had on him. A sniffle and a nod later he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wiped the tear stains from her face. Her cheeks were flushed from her crying but she held a peaceful aura around herself. "You ready to go home?"  
  
"No. Can't we just take a little walk instead?" she asked shyly glancing at him from behind her lashes.  
  
It was a slow walk and neither father nor daughter breathed a word to each other.  
  
They were about three blocks away from the car when two hands shot out of an alley and dragged a screaming Usagi into it. Squinting in the dimness of the alley Usagi could only make out two figures and only two things were visible. Both looked like males. And both of their eye's were glowing. Eyes wide in fear Usagi could only shut her eyes as she felt the cold breath of the beings on her exposed neck. But at the sound of a fight her eyes instantly opened and she watched in astonishment as her father grappled with one of the beings. The one holding her to the wall watched in amusement as her father fought and horror filled her as she watched the one laugh as her father was flung into the concrete and a snap was heard.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" Her piercing screams stopped the vampires laughter as a brilliant gold light surrounded her body. The one holding her dropped his hands as his fingers and palms began to melt from contact with the light. Starring at her floating form and shaking they tried to stagger to the entrance of the alley but Usagi wouldn't allow it.  
  
With an ease that she had never before achieved, Usagi guided her powers, her light, and made it circle the vampires. Disregarding them for the moment she walked over to her father's prone body, she bent down.  
  
Blood seeped out of a wound she couldn't see and stained the alley floor. Gingerly Usagi moved her father's head that was bent at an odd angle, into her lap. And began rocking him gently.  
  
**Flash**  
  
The sharp crack of her father's head hitting the floor, repeated itself over and over in Usagi's head. Tossing her head side to side, delicate hands clenched her sheets and sweat began to form on her body as Usagi tried to mentally banish the sounds and sights of that night.  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, now that I have a chapter out, do you guys still love me? And if you say no I'll cry and it'll be all your fault!!! Review! Flame! Praise! Whatever, just do something! 


	8. Chapter 7: Back to work

AN: The next chapter is here peeps!!! I want to thank the people that reviewed and offered their encouragement. It helped me decide to finish this fic and the others I started and then I'd see what happened from there. 

Thank yous to: Miko, A. Lee, Hikari and everybody else who helped in getting my lazy ass to stop being, well… a lazy ass!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Krispy Kreme but I love them both!

Back to work 

'I can't believe I'm back here…', the stunned thought crossed Usagi's mind as she looked around. She knew they would feel that she teleported at the very least they'd know she was in the country. Sitting down on the chair next to the bed Usagi curled up and thought on the recent events that had brought her back to Tokyo. 

Needless to say it had been one hell of a week…

Earlier in the week… 

Usagi shot up in her bed. She didn't notice the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm her racing heart. The sound of the 'Charles Angels' theme song rang from  her cell phone and echoed in her ears. On autopilot she reached over to the night table  right next to her bed rummaged through the top drawer before pulling out two items. Slipping a headset over her hair and into her ears she connected it to the phone before answering the, quickly becoming annoying, communications device. 

"Hello?" 

Her eyes widened at the sound of her own voice, it sounded like she had just spent a great deal of time crying. Which was probably true judging by how soaked her pillow was.

"Usagi."

"Egypt." Usagi greeted happily as a smile spread across her lips when she recognized the concerned melodious voice.

"The one and only and are you alright?!" the woman demanded anxiously.

"Yeah…" Usagi said after clearing her throat to at least try to sound convincing, "I'm fine." 

"I don't buy that but I'll take that bullshit response anyway." 

"Change of subject please." Usagi requested rolling her eyes at Egypt's reply.

"Okay," The woman conceded grudgingly, "how did your assignment go?"

Leaning back into her pillow Usagi relaxed as she answered, "Fine. I just got my next one last night."

"Have you looked at it yet?"

"Negative."

"Great, I've got to brief you on the details anyway. I'll be over in five." The frustrating woman said without so much as asking before--

Click.

Reclining further against the propped pillows of her bed Usagi's eyes drifted closed for a mere second and in that second the crack of her father's head, the blood spilling, the pain of that night resounded through her head. 

Glowing eyes snapped open and Usagi sighed, resigned to her fate. 

Instead she decided to lounge for a moment and just enjoy the extreme softness of her bed, made special for her, and the sight of the late morning sun spilling through the curtains of her bedroom balcony.  The unique light in Usagi's eyes sparkled as she silently appreciated the sounds of the city. 

New York was so different from Tokyo. 

Both were busy and famous but the atmosphere of the Big Apple was just so refreshing and diverse compared to Tokyo. There were so many different types of people in the city from all over the world and Usagi relished the vibe of the American city. 

It would seem that the metropolitan had somehow wormed its way into her heart.  

Shaking her head to get out of her daze Usagi rolled out of bed and walked over to her bathroom and brushed her teeth with the quickness that years of waking up late for school gave her. Finishing that task the golden haired teen strolled over to her walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of snug fitting yoga pants with a body-hugging pink cami ending an inch above her belly button. Ready to face her visitor Usagi strode out of her bedroom and made a beeline for the kitchen. Going straight to the pantry box she beamed at the large box of Krispy Kreme™ donuts that resided in the square container.  Making a mental note to thank housekeeping she grabbed the box and practically flew to the couch to devour her prize. Just as Usagi raised the round confection to her mouth her doorbell rung.  

Usagi looked from the door to the box. 

She was torn.

Open the door or eat.

Open.

Eat.

Open.

Eat.

Food would almost always come first but then again she always tried to be polite...

A bellow echoed through the hallway of her floor, "Usagi, you better unlock this door right now! I did **not** leave the company of a super sexy man to stand outside of a door all day. Put the food down, get off your lazy ass and open the damn door!!"

                                                                                                                    ...guess that decision was made.

Looking mournfully at the circle of fried dough she carefully placed it on top of the box before walking to the apartment's entrance. Her face was fixed into a pout as she gazed back at the box, "Who is it?" she almost sang as she looked through the peephole. 

A pair of gray eyes looked stared back at her blankly, "It's Santa Clause. Who do you think it is?!"

Opening the door Usagi watched as the gray eyes went from blank to annoyed. Usagi stared at the older woman and said bluntly, "Don't give me that look, Gyp. You didn't give me anytime to eat and you're the one disturbing my meal."  

"I told you I'd be here in five minutes." 

"You didn't give me anytime--" Usagi started to reiterate.

"Please…" the other woman, said dismissively waving her hand while taking a seat on the comfy couch, "I've seen you devour three steaks in thirty seconds. I gave you plenty of time!" Settling her purse next to her Egypt crossed her legs and swung her foot back and forth while reaching for a donut. While Egypt munched on the fattening dough, Usagi silently observed her friend, mentor and essentially the woman who was like an older sister to her. Egypt had taken care of her for the first six months that she was in this confusing yet exciting country and taught her how to curse in other languages. 

It was odd how well she and this completely different woman had clicked, despite the fact that Egypt looked like she was in her mid twenties she was actually closer to her mid thirties.  Large black spiral curls with magenta highlights fell past her caramel colored shoulders and to the middle of her back, with eyes that looked gray were actually a unique combination of hazel and gray. Full lips chomped on the confection almost angrily and Usagi's eyebrow rose.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" The blonde asked leaning back into the cushions grabbing a donut for herself. 

Usagi watched as Egypt sighed tiredly before answering with more than a little bit of bitterness in her tone, "Aaron's mother's in town and that evil debutante of a bitch hates me."

"That can't be--"

"She hates me." Egypt said with a certainty that was sort of unnerving slouching into the softness that was Usagi 's couch. 

"Why?!"

"I don't know why and I don't care." Rolling her eyes Egypt reached inside her purse rummaging through various items, "I didn't come here to vent." 

After removing several items including a taser gun, handcuffs, 2 tranquilizer guns and one bloated makeup bag she finally pulled out an envelope, "The information needed for your next assignment.", Egypt said handing it to the blonde.    

"Thanks, where am I going?", she asked accepting the packet and opening it. 

Usagi skimmed through the words on the sheets contained in the envelope. 

Frowning at a chipped nail Egypt extracted a file from her makeup bag and while performing an emergency manicure answered Usagi, "You're departing to Brazil, South America. Salvador to be exact."      

"Why?" Bemused eyes shot up to Egypt's face. Since she'd been working on her own Usagi's assignment's had mainly been above the equator. 

Meeting the blonde's gaze from over her nail Egypt said evenly, "According to Kei, this specific assignment is your area of expertise." 

Usagi's eyes skimmed down the mission summary. Groaning when she saw the words 'extremely dangerous' printed in bold, she vaguely heard…

"Better brush up your Portuguese…"

Slowly lowering the sheet of information she stared at the woman across from her with a bland expression, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so, thank you."

"When did you get so sadistic?"

"About three weeks ag-"

"Come again?"

"What's with all the questions?" Egypt asked irritably trying to divert away from her slip up. When she saw the determined expression on the younger girl's face she sighed tiredly, relenting, "I went for my annual check up and I got some news. It seems that I'm going to have to take some time off."

Concern instantly made it's known as Usagi fired question after question at the other female, "What is it? Are you okay? What can I do? Is there a cure? Is it permanent--"

Egypt smiled passively at Usagi before answering with a straight, no nonsense tone, "It's very permanent." However she couldn't help cracking a smile at the almost desperate visage of worry from her protégé. 

"I'm pregnant."

Usagi back stiffened as she stared at Egypt in total shock. 

"Oh my God", the words came out in a whisper yet Egypt still caught them.

"I know!!" The smile on Egypt's face looked like it was about to become painful but Usagi felt the excitement rolling off her friend and quickly joined her shouting an equally enthusiastic, "OH MY GOD!" 

"Okay, now you sound like Aaron." The suddenly sobered woman said to Usagi not deterring the keen blonde an iota.

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks."

"Do you know what it is?" 

"It's too early to tell but I'm kind of impartial." 

Usagi's eyebrows arched of it's own accord as she asked, "Why?", clearly bewildered at the nearly indifferent response.

"Cause God help me if I get a girl and she turns out like me." Egypt leaned back in her seat, "I can just see it now. Me trying to get my daughter down from playing with the monkeys at the zoo because 'they looked lonely'. I swear I don't how my mother put up with me as long as she did." 

"And if it's a boy?"

"Heaven forbid he turns out like Aaron…I'll have to lock him in his room as soon as he hits puberty!"

"How did Aaron take it?" Usagi asked curious at the father's reaction to this amazing news. 

"I'll tell you when he regains consciousness." 

Sharing a look both females burst out in a combination of laughter and snickering, after a few moments they had collected themselves and Usagi couldn't help but feel a little bit of bafflement and amusement about Aaron's response, "That is **so** not the reaction I would have expected from the 'tough as nails' lawyer."

"Tell me about." Egypt said, rolling her eyes as she thought of her lover who's favorite past time was kick boxing, fainting at the mere thought of being a father.

"You're gonna be a mommy."

"I know."

"Scared?"

"Shitless."

"Why?"

"What if I suck at it?"

"Well…" Usagi said laying her head down in Egypt's lap, ear pressed against the woman's currently flat stomach, "Then the Boss will call you on it and whenever you need a babysitter I'm--"

"You? Babysitting?" Egypt exclaimed looking down at the teen in her lap incredulously.

"Are you kidding? I'm great with kids!" 

Silently Usagi thought of all the times she had to take care of ChibiUsa and ChibiChibi… 

"As long as they can't talk." 

"Whatever." Suddenly Egypt gasped, her eyes widening as she turned stared at Usagi, "I almost forgot!" Grabbing the blonde's hand Egypt pulled her out the door and towards the elevator. The blonde barely had time to slip on some backless sneakers as the elder woman rushed Usagi out of her apartment.  Stabbing at the button Egypt impatiently glared at the lit up dial while tapping her foot, "Come on!"

Usagi looked at the older woman confused as she tried to glare the elevator into obedience, "Where are we going?!"

"It's a surprise!" Egypt's head snapped to meet her protégé's gaze and she smiled happily as the machine finally submitted to her iron will before stepping into the elevator and staring expecting at the girl before she snapped, "Hurry your ass up."

One quiet elevator ride down and both females were standing outside Usagi's  building. 

Egypt beaming and Usagi staring in shock.

"What do you think?" the proud woman finally asked after more than a few moments of silence.

The sight before her was enough to leave the blonde almost speechless, "It's…it's a--"

"It's a PINK CADILLAC!!!" Usagi watched as one of the women she respected most in this world began to literally jump up and down with excitement while humming some song under her breath.  

All the blonde could do was nod in agreement while saying, "Yes it is."

Still beaming with pride Egypt stopped herself to lovingly caress the vehicle while explaining in an adoring tone, "It's  the same one Aretha had in her music video 'Freeway of Love'!!!"

Figuring it was just some old person thing; Usagi wisely kept her mouth shut and again nodded her head compliancy, "Okay."

Still stroking the machine in a manner that had more than one man on the street looking at it in envy, Egypt pouted as she turned her blonde companion, "I had to pay a fortune. Of course Aaron's not gonna be happy," she brought her hand up, rubbing her chin thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly, "….but who gives a shit what he wants. I GOT MY CADI!!!!!"

Having finished silently worshipping her car Egypt jumped into the driver's seat and looked at the blonde bunny, "Let's go shopping!"

"But I thought you said--"

"Just get in the damn car!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forty-eight hours later a tall woman with wine colored hair walked into the lobby of the hotel. She glanced around the room indifferently before heading directly to the check-in counter. The young man behind the counter gazed at the woman as if she were a movie star, with her dark sunglasses and cool composure decked out in a skirt suit. The woman smiled warmly at the man, slowly his senses came back and he said in slightly broken English, "Can I help you?"

Clearing her voice, she toyed with the chain around her neck. Looking up at him with a warm and understanding expression she said to his surprise, "Eu gostaria de falar ao gerente, por favor." 

(I would like to speak to the manager, please.)

He looked at her in shock for a moment. It wasn't often when an obvious foreigner came to the hotel actually speaking the native language. She watched in amusement as he almost stumbled over his chair getting up, before saying over his shoulder, "Prenda sobre, senhorita." 

(Hold on, Miss.)

Looking once more she gazed at a family that was obviously on vacation. She smiled as she watched the two little boys tugging at their father's shirt and what was probably his wife hanging off of him with her arms wrapped around his neck, all of whom were collectively voicing what they wanted to do first. 

Suddenly teary eyed and very happy for the sunglasses that shielded her eyes, she turned away from the sight only to see the man returning with another man. The new man was older and taller and looked rather upset at being torn away from whatever he had been doing. 

Still he put on a polite smile, shaking her hand cordially. Releasing her hand, he said in a smooth tenor voice, "Você desejou falar-me, Senhorita." 

(You wished to speak to me, Miss.)

Nodding her head in agreement, "Sim. Sr...." 

(Yes. Mr...)

"Rivera."

Smiling in acknowlegment she continued, "Sr. Rivera, eu fui emitido de L.E. ao cuidado da tomada do distúrbio que ligeiro você teve reportedly." The man's eyes widened considerably as he processed what she said. 

(Mr. Rivera, I was sent from L.E. to take care of the slight disturbance you reportedly had.)

Nodding to himself he looked to the young woman standing before him with realization, his facial expression relaxed into a less forced version, "Sim... Senhorita..." 

(Yes...Miss...)

"Hikari." She offered with a sincere smile.

"A Senhorita Hikari, poderia você vem a meu escritório assim que nós poderíamos discutir esta matéria mais mais." Mr. Rivera said gesturing towards the back of the hotel away all the curious eyes and ears in the lobby. 

(Miss. Hikari, could you come to my office so we could discuss this matter further.)

"Naturalmente", she replied expressing her understanding as she followed his arm. Afterall people hired L.E. for discretion and if she was going to do her job, she was going to do it right.  

(Of course.)

After walking through two hallways they reached an office and he politely held the door for her. Stepping into the room she immediately took a seat on the chair closest to the desk. Ren waited for the man to be seated as well before asking, "Que é exatamente o problema, Sr. Rivera?" 

(What exactly is the problem, Mr. Rivera?)

Mr. Rivera ran a hand through his graying hair, a sign of immense frustration, before looking up at her with an expression that was a mixture of gratitiude and dread, "A senhorita do problema. Hikari é que há um monster em nossa propriedade recentemente compra."

(The problem Miss. Hikari is that there is a monster on our newly purchased property.)

Not at all fazed by the information he had provided, she looked at him patiently. He looked so upset and stressed, like he wanted to say more but was afraid to. Either for herself or himself. Smiling passively at the man, she asked, "Pode você ser justo um bocado mais na profundidade?" 

(Can you be just a bit more in depth?)

Sighing in what was either resignation or relief he sagged into his chair as he relayed the information,  "Após meses das negociações nossa companhia tinha adquirido finalmente as ações as terras junto a este recurso. Duas semanas há era a terra que quebra e a construção foi suposta para começar alguns dias há." He paused for a moment as the fear once again made itself known in his eyes. 

(After months of negotiations our company had finally acquired the deeds the lands adjacent to this resort. Two weeks ago was the ground breaking and construction was supposed to start a few days ago.)

"Então que, senhor?" Ren said regardfully not wanting to cause the man any discomfort or distress.  

(Then what, sir?)

Taking a moment he continued slowly, as if still processing the events, "A criatura mostrou acima uma semana há e atacou os homens no local de construção. Recusam retornar até que nós possamos os assegurar isso que a criatura está destruída." 

(The creature showed up a week ago and attacked the men on the construction site. They refuse to return until we can assure them that that creature is destroyed.)

The woman watched the older man tiredly rub the bridge of his nose. She could see in his eyes that that wasn't the entire truth and regardless of whether or not she wanted to help him get over his own issues she wasn't here as a therapist and she had to a job to do. 

"Eu penso do eu compreendo o Sr. Rivera..." 

 (I think I understand Mr. Rivera…)

His head snapped up as she abruptly stood from her seat. Getting up to meet her at the door he shook her hand vigoriously. "Nossa equipe de funcionários inteira está em seu saque para qualquer coisa que você pôde necessitar, Senhorita. Hikari. Qualquer coisa começar livrado dessa criatura. Nós gastamos assim muito naquelas terras e para elas para remanescer não utilizados..." (Our entire staff is at your service for anything you might need, Ms. Hikari. Anything to get rid of that creature. We spent so much on those lands and for them to remain unused…)

Ren nodded her head in understanding, quickly catching his drift. "Eu farei que mim lata, senhor." 

(I will do what I can, sir.)

Just as she was about to reach for the door knob, she turned to him and added, "Eu necessitarei também um mapa da área e de um veículo transportar-se ao lugar de avistar."  

(I will need a map of the area and a vehicle to transport myself to the place of sighting.)

"Feito." He said without any hesitation before adding enthusiastically, "Eu poderia emitir um do meu emprego--"

(Done. I could send one of my employ--)

"Negativo." She said cutting him off before he could finish his statement, quickly explaining, "Eu não posso arriscar ter alguma outra pessoa na vizinhança encerro a criatura aconteço estar na área." 

(Negative. I cannot risk having someone else in the vicinity incase the creature happens to be in the area.)

"Há qualquer outra coisa?" he asked as she opened the door and stepped outside the office. 

(Is there anything else?)

Ren thought for a moment before repling, "Eu gostaria realmente de freshen acima de meu vôo."

(I would really like to freshen up from my flight.)

"Naturalmente, Senhorita. Hikari." Mr. Rivera said as they walked the way back to the main lobby he turned to the man, "Antonio, senhorita da elasticidade. Hikari um de nossos mais melhores quartos e manda alguém ajudar-lhe com sua bagagem." 

(Of course, Miss. Hikari.) (Antonio, make sure Miss. Hikari has one of our best rooms and have someone help her with her luggage.)

"Sim senhor." 

(Yes sir.)

Ren looked at both men and quickly said, "Isso não é necessário Sr. Rivera, obrigado." 

 (That is not necessary Mr. Rivera, thank you.)

"O que quer que você deseja…" 

(Whatever you wish…)

Smiling gratefully at Mr. Rivera, she watched the older man leave. Turning around she jumped at the appearance of a bellhop standing directly behind her with her bags in hand. Shrugging her shoulders she followed him to the elevator.

The ride in the elevator with the bellhop was quiet as Ren really didn't have much to say, so taking the hint the bellhop quietly admired the glamorous woman beside him.  Her hair the color of red wine, glistened in the sunlight, shining an unusual light and almost seeming to glow. Almost like her skin with that beautiful golden tan. 

But the beauty herself seemed rather oblivious to the man's admiring gaze as a tiny frown marred her pretty face. Wanting to know why she frowned but too shy to ask he silently led her to the suite that manager had specfically wanted this guest to stay in. 

Opening the door for her she flashed him a brilliant smile as she walked past him into the suite. Slightly dazed from her dazzling smile he took great care as he lowered her bags to the floor. 

He watched entranced as she walked over to the glass doors of the balcony, her body glowing with sunlight  as she basked in the sun before she caught him gawking at her he quickly and quietly left. 

Ren turned around with what she thought was a good tip in hand, to find the bellhop gone. Shrugging her shoulders she grabbed an envelope off one of the tables, placed the tip inside and in a neat cursive wrote the name of the bellhop.  

Placing the envelope on the table Ren wandered around the suite, until she came to the bedroom.  Dumping her luggage on the four post canopy bed she proceeded to deposit her suit on the floor quickly followed by the heels she had been wearing.

Ren rummaged through her bag before pulling a navy blue bikini, with a pair of white cropped jeans out. Putting them, she grabbed a pair of matching sunglasses, that were specially made for her, and a navy backpack. 

Shoving the room's keys inside and a few other supplies into the backpack,  she slipped into a pair of white running shoes and left the suite.

As soon she stepped out of the elevator a pair of keys and a map was handed to her and she walked out of the hotel, a black Jeep was waiting. Running around it she jumped into the driver's seat and putting the key in, drove away from the hotel. 

Following the map, while driving was proving to be a little challenging but somehow Ren made it to the spot without being in or causing any massive amounts of personal or property damage. 

Parking the car a safe distance away from where the creature was last spotted Ren got out and surveyed the area. 

Cautious eyes took in every detail around her trying to find some hint of where the supposed 'monster' might be. 

About forty-five minutes later, Ren had wandered quite a ways from her vehicle and still there wasn't a sign of any monster. It was an almost unnoticeable shift in the atmosphere but it was enough that instinct told her to duck. As soon as she hit the ground a wave of something passed overhead and Ren tucked and rolled away from it. When she stopped rolling she was facing the ocean more importantly what was coming out of the ocean.

She'd found the creature.

Ren threw herself away from the flying tentacle that was aiming for her head. The monster she was sent to 'dispose' eerily resembled a giant squid except it was about five times the size of a normal one and  it had three heads instead of one plus instead of harmless but staining ink being shot at her, a bluish-green substance that bubbled suspiciously when it hit the surface of the beach. 

If it was difficult to dodge on concrete than it was down right complex to do it on a movable land like sand.  

And as if she had just jinxed herself with the thought her feet slipped after she performed a back flip. Landing awkwardly on her side she tired to get up as quickly as she could but she wasn't swift enough because three of the creatures thick tentacles shot out and wrapped itself harshly around her body. 

Ren winced as the muscles of the tentacles holding her contracted crushing the breath out of her body and to make it even worst she found out what that substance was: acid. Drawing as much breath into her body as she could through the immense amount of pain she was feeling,  she released her disguise and Usagi stared into the eyes of the beast she had been hesitant to fight from the beginning. Using their physical connection as a link Usagi let herself radiate her intentions. 

'I'm not here to hurt you.'

Without words it could sense what she was saying the creature ceased its action but kept its hold on her. Realizing this wordless communication just might save her she continued, 'Where are you from? Why did you attack those people? Why did you attack me?'

Staring into it's tawny eyes, she tired to exude her true intents and the fact she sincerely meant it no harm. Usagi became worried when no reply nor reason came from the being that literally held her life in it's 'hands'. Suddenly without warning images of the squid-creature and a several smaller versions of it, flashed before her eyes. 

Feeling of protectiveness, love, devotion flooded her senses. It's hold on her loosened.

Blinking to clear her vision and her head, immediately her natural empathy took over and Usagi's eyes widened in understanding.

It was a she.

And the smaller forms were her children.

'You were protecting your family?' 

Another scene invaded her vision and again Usagi saw the figures as in the first one but in this one the creature holding her was protecting the little ones from a larger hidden form. Taking her children she fled away, following an almost invisible but tangible trail of light, hoping to find shelter for her children before they could continue to their journey. Then humans happened upon their haven…

'How long have you been here?'

_'Almost ten years…'_ Usagi was shocked by both the almost verbal response and the answer. They had been here long before she had become Sailor Moon or found out about her destiny. 

'Why have you waited so long to leave?' Again she did not answer. Instead the creature gestured to the water, releasing Usagi so she could see. Taking slow steps Usagi approached the waterfront, again she gestured to the water, taking the hint Usagi, deciding against turning back into Ren, removed her boots before diving into the blue water. Underwater Usagi waited for her to lead and she didn't have to wait for a large splash to signal the creature entered. 

Swimming longer than she would've thought she'd have been able to the she-creature and Usagi, who was re-emerging from the depths to take deep breaths to continue their long trek since she wasn't completely sure whether or not she needed air to breathe, finally came to their destination. 

Breaking through the surface once more Usagi flicked a wet lock of hair out her face and looked around, her golden hair floating almost serenely in the water, around her. 

It was a huge cavern, obviously hidden from view by the large waterfall that was blocking her view of the outside world, the ceilings were far above the ground and the walls seemed to be miles apart but her attention was drawn to the feeling of a very familiar aura.

Unfortunately.

Usagi walked over to the forms lying prone on the floor of the cave and placed a gentle hand on one of their tentacles. They didn't move and she allowed her senses to reach out and touch them. Usagi's eyes abruptly opened and through her mind's eye she saw the sorrow the she-creature felt and sent her sympathy.  

'They are dying.'

'Yes, I thought the energy of this planet would be able to help them heal quicker but it hasn't worked and they keep getting worse…' 

'I can help.' 

_'What can you do?'_

'This…', the ginzuishou shone from the chain as she mentally called on the power that was hers by birthright and mutual claim. Using her heart she made a request of the crystal and the purity of the power caused her glow. Every pore of her body glowed with a radiant light, her free hair billowing around her body as she walked, almost floated, to the small beings and laid her hands on one. Willing the energy to spread she watched through half-closed lids as white energy bounced from one sickly creature to another before finally landing on the mother. 

When the energy vanished Usagi crumpled to her knees in exhaustion, leaning forward on her arms while taking large gulps of air as if she was suffocating. Looking up she once again using her empathy to feel that their respective auras had brightened and the she watched in elation as the tiny tentacles began to move slightly.  

She could feel her joy mirrored in the mother and she took the time to smile at her before she collapsed face first on the stone floor of the cavern and sleep claiming her fatigued form. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Usagi was lounging on the beach near the cavern watching the babies swim slowly around their mother. The treatments of positive energy were having an evident reaction on Xeif's offspring.  As they splashed around in the water playing and becoming stronger.  

'They are almost ready.'

'What will you do now?' Usagi inquired curious as to what Xeif would do now that her children were becoming well, 'You have no real reason to stay here anymore.' 

_'No I suppose we don't.'_

'Than what will you do?'

_'I want to take them home but I cannot…'_

'Why not?'

_'It has been a long time. I am not sure I know the way.'_

'I think I can help you with that.' The wheels in the blonde's head were turning but she needed time to completely sort through them. 'All you really need is a guide. I'm almost sure I can provide you with one…I'll test it out tonight. I'll try to get you on your way home by tomorrow night.'

_'Why do you help us?'_ Her middle head turned towards the one she couldn't think of as human as she asked this question.

'Why wouldn't I?' Usagi tilted her head to the side, genuinely confused as to why she would ask that question. Xeif had noble intentions even her actions were questionable but then again what mother wouldn't do anything to save her children. 'I'm just doing my job. The guidelines of my contract are to 'take care of' and eliminate problems for my client.' Smiling to herself she also sent, 'Technically by helping you, you are 'taken care of' and out of the way. As far as I'm concerned it's a win-win situation.' That being 'said' the blonde leaned back on the beach soaking up sun. 

_'From what I've seen of this planet, humans only destroy.' 'But then again, you're not exactly human.'_

'That's not true.' Usagi sent denying both the first and second statements even if the second denial was slightly halfhearted. Ignoring where those thoughts might take her she tried to focus on the first statement.  'There are many wonderful people and creatures on this planet that live to protect and help make the world a better place.'

The senshi, the people she'd met working for L.E., all the people in her life that mattered to her flashed through her mind and shot into Xeif's. The blonde only realized what she was doing when she heard, _'Maybe…',_ 'whispered' hesitantly from Xeif. 

The next day, the group had gathered on the beach where Usagi and Xeif had met to leave. 

'I think this will work but just to be on the safe side, think about something at the cave that you want that I don't know about.' As the she-creature thought Usagi watched as something seemed to be heading straight for them from underneath the water. Whatever it was propelled itself out of the water and landed in one Xeif's tentacles. The tiny blonde could feel Xeif's surprise as she mentally murmured that it worked. 

'It's supposed to work as something of a magnet to whatever you're thinking about. I don't really remember a lot from Chemistry but I remember enough about magnets so that I think it will 'pull' you home.'

_'Thank you.'_

'My pleasure.' 'It has a fail-safe if it doesn't work. You just think of me or this planet and you'll come back here and we can think of something else.' 

'Now to make sure no one sees you.' Closing her eyes the air around Usagi chilled slightly and beneath her lids a light began to blaze, suddenly the chill around the blonde intensified. The creatures watched confused as Usagi's breath became visible and the cold energy pooled itself and collected into the bunny's open palms, forming a swirling mass of icy blue energy contained in the form of a ball. Softly glowing eyes opened and a single finger raised to poke at the ball. As soon as the finger pierced the membrane the energy exploded, spreading around the area and covering it with a thick fog.  

After calling a fog forth for cover for the fleeing family, Usagi felt the wind whisper around, blowing her hair upward, as she cleared a path for the kin. 

Slowly the younger ones hovered above the ground waiting for their mother. Xeif turned to Usagi and without even projecting her thoughts Usagi understood. Nodding her head the blonde watched the small group of lights of Earth stranded creatures rise into the night sky to join the waiting stars she silently sent a burst of encouragement and farewell to the hopeful travelers.

'Goodbye and thank you.'

Smiling at the speedily disappearing family Usagi instinctively clenched her hands around the ginzuishou as a huge wave of exhaustion and homesickness raged through her body. Crystal tears fell from her shimmering blue eyes, her chin quivering as the tears trailed down her cheeks. 

Drawing deep breaths, the blonde promptly calmed herself. 

Taking one last moment to stare at the stars turning Usagi gasped in shock as a pair of hands lunged for her neck, pushing her body into the ocean and dunking her head under the water. Throwing her arms out randomly she eventually landed a punch on whoever had ambushed her and frantically swam to the surface. When she reached the top she hastily gasped for air taking in as much oxygen as she could manage. Looking around for who or what had attacked her she tried to swim for the shore only to have her foot yanked and to be once again submerged in the ocean's cool embrace. 

Holding her breath, Usagi desperately tried to see through the ocean, shadows surrounded her tiny form and all she could make out in the darkness were glowing eyes.    

To Be Continued…

AN:  Am I a bitch or what?

Love me?

Hate me?

I don't care! But REVIEW!!!!

P.S. the monster theme sort of came from an episode of 'Courage; the Cowardly Dog' that I had watched some time ago. 

P.S.S.  I'm thinking of doing a series of side stories. Probably titled something like 'The Adventures of Ren Hikari' of 'The Hikari Chronicles'.  If I do, do it, it will most likely be a telling of what Usagi did during the year she was gone. If anyone's interested and even if they're not it will probably be coming out after I finish this fic. 

P.S.S.S. Yes, I know. This is getting annoying I'd just like to add before anyone reviews that this chapter was more than **6,000** words long. So if I here **any **bitching about how short this chapter is. There will be hell to pay!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you. 

^_~


End file.
